Monster High 2013 Series Season 2 : Daiyokai
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: In season 2 Kur is back and go to find the rest of his team to conquer the world. The ghouls had to learn ancient forgotten ability of the cryptids to transform and control their form in Daiyokai to defeat him and his team. In this season the characters that is descendants of Inuyasha will appear.
1. Introducing Characters

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 Introducing Characters

Protagonists

The Ghouls

Frankie Stiens - Age: 15

- Abilities: Super-Strength and Electric Whip

- Role: The Leader Second-In-Command

Draculaura - Age: 1600

- Abilities: Super-Speed,Sonic Boom And Shadow Whip

- Role: The Scout

Lagoona Blue - Age: 15

- Abilities: Breath-Underwater,Super-Strength and Claws

- Role: The Underwater Scout

Clawdeen Wolf - Age: 15

- Abilities: Super-Speed,Super-Strength,Claws and Sonic Boom

- Role: The Muscle

Cleo De Nile - Age: 5842

- Abilities: Ghostier Badage Whip and the Amulet

- Role: The Leader

Ghoulia Yelps - Age: 16

- Abilities: Robotic Exo-Skeleton (The robotic exo-skeleton can make her fly,jump,move fast,shoot laser from hands and talk in English.)

- Role: The Brain

Abbey Bominable - Age 16

- Abilities: Super-Strength and Freeze Ray.

- Role: The Muscle

Allies

Taisho Clan - The clan of Inu Yokais that led by Sesshomaru.

* Sesshomaru - The leader of the Taisho Clan.

* Inuyasha - The leader second-in-command of Taisho Clan.

* Saki - Oldest daughterof Inuyasha. Her weapon is the Tenseiga given by her uncle Sesshomaru. Her boyfrind is Haku.

* Kikyo - Second daughter of Inuyasha. Her weapon is Tessaiga given by her father Inuyasha. Her boyfrined is Aku.

* Yuki - Youngest daughter of Inuyasha. Her weapon is Bakusaiga given by her uncle Sesshomaru. Her boyfriend is Shiki.

Imp-like yokais - They're the servants of the Taisho Clan.

* Jaken - The leader of the Imp-like yokais.

Shippo - The demon fox who is friend and loyal servant to Inuyasha.

Wolf Yokais - The werewolves of Japan that led by Koga.

* Koga - The leader of Wolf Yokais.

* Ayame - Koga's wife and second-in-command of the Wolf Yokais.

* Ginta - Koga friend and third-in-command of thw Wolf Yokais.

* Hakkaku - One of Koga's best friends.

* Haku - Oldest son of Koga and Ayame. His girlfriend is Saki.

* Aku - Second son of Koga and Ayame. His girlfriend is Kikyo.

* Roku - Youngest son of Koga and Ayame.

Shiki - The Suiryu who is best friend of Haku. His girlfriend is Yuki.

Clawd Wolf - He is Clawdeen's older brother and Draculaura's boyfriend.

Deuce Gorgon - He is Cleo's boyfriend.

Heath Burn - The wild one who have many love interest but he has special feelings to Abbey.

Tsul'Kalu - The dogman-like bipedal cryptid hunter in the native american myth and is the former guardian of Judaculla Stone.

Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde - He is Frankie's boyfriend.

Gillington Gil Webber - He is Lagoona's boyfriend.

Slow-Moe Deadovitch - He is Ghoulia's boyfriend.

Thad - He is cousin of Draculaura and Clawdeen's boyfriend.

Ramses De Nile - Father of Cleo and Nefara and the former general of Kur army.

Nefara De Nile - She is Cleo's older sister and love interest of Sunga. And Nefara has a HUGE crush on Sunga too.

Sunga Nagi - Youngest son of Rani Nagi and prince of the Nagas Empire. He has a HUGE crush on Nefara and he in the race of Naga Sri Lanka.

He is now is an ally to the Ghouls.

Ulraj - He is King of Kumari Kandam,Lagoona's fiance and rival to Gil.

Frankie's parents - Father and mother of Frankie Stiens.

Lagoona's parents - Father and mother of Lagoona Blue.

Supporting Characters

Rochelle Goyle - The gargoyle girl from Scaris. She has love triangle with Garott and Deuce and she is rival to Cleo to get Deuce

but then she's give up on Deuce,stop to be as rival to Cleo and become friend with her and choose Garott to be boyfriend.

Garott DuRoque - He is Rochelle's boyfriend.

Venus McFlytrap - The plant monster girl and one of Rochelle best friends.

Robecca Steam - The robot that made from copper and one of Rochelle best friends.

Jinafire Long - The chinese dragon girl from Fanghai. She has a trouble to control her temper.

Skelita Calaveras - The skeleton girl from Hexico and she is Jinafire best friend.

Master Mojo - The chinese dragon who is Jinafire's mentor. He teach her to be powerful chinese dragon.

Hexiciah Steam - He is Robecca's father.

Fiskerton - He is the last survivor of Lemurian kind. In this version he's wear the golden armor and hold the golden sword

to protect the portal to go to Shangri-La in the Catacombs.

Gory Fangtell - The leader of the vampire for girl and she is girlfriend of Bram Devein.

Bram Devein - The leader of the vampire for boy and he is boyfriend of Gory Fangtell.

Toralei Stripe - The orange werecat who is rival to Cleo but she show that have some good feeling to the ghouls.

She is adopted sister of Purrsephone and Meowlody.

Purrsephone and Meowlody - The black and white twin werecats who are adopted sisters of Toralei.

Aliens

The Razors - The race of anthropomorphic tribal mutant dinosaur from Planet Razor. The Razors have five tribes like the Nagas but count from specie not genus.

Tyrannosaurus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Tyrannosaurus,Cynodont-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Cynodont,

Koolasuchus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Koolasuchus,Ornithocheirus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Ornithocheirus,

Cryptoclidus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Cryptoclidus. Unlike other tribal creatures the Razors aren't believe in magic

but believe and worship the science,mutant and technology. They're former ally to the Hun but now they're ally to the Ghouls.

* Karti - The Tyrannosaurus-like Razor and new warlord of the Razors. He is younger brother of Cerax.

* Trikag - The Ornithocheirus-like Razor who is the second-in-command.

* Doko - The Cynodont-like Razor who is the new leading scientist of the Razors.

* Traa - The Koolasuchus-like Razor and one of Karti's troops.

* Saan - The Cryptoclidus-like Razor and one of Karti's troops.

* Razor Warriors - The soldiers from every five tribes of the Razors.

Zerkarr - The race of purple reptilian mermaid-like creature ammonia-based of life from Planet that is Gas Giant name Zerkarr. The Zerkarr are the Hun creator.

* Rahol - The Zerkarr soldier of the rebellion of the Hun on Planet Zerkarr that fight againts the Hun to get homeworld back.

* General Khyparr - The leader of the rebellion of the Hun on Planet Zerkarr.

* Zaria - Daughter of General Khyparr,second-in-command of her father and Rahol's love interest.

* Zerkarr Soldiers - Soldiers of General Khyparr.

* Council of Three - The members of the ruler of Zerkarr Federation.

* Flerk - The male member of the Council of Three.

* Kark - The male member of the Council of Three.

* Liron - The only female member of the Council of Three.

Inxaran - The race of blue humanoid termite from Planet Inxara.

* Queen Xivar - The queen of the Inxaran Kingdom.

* Princess Tiora - The princess of the Inxaran Kingdom.

* Taa Kril - Soldier of Captain Urtar and his best friend.

* Captain Urtar - The captain of army of Inxaran and Taa Kril's best friend.

* Inxaran Soldiers - Soldiers of Captain Urtar.

Squiderus - The giant land-living,air-breathing omnivorous squid and the biggest creature on land of Planet Razor.

Crabacle - The chimpanzee-sized herbivorous crab that live on Lichen Trees on Planet Razor.

Bloberus - The carnivorous living blob that live on Lichen Trees on Planet Razor.

Razorian Ocean Wasp - The giant wasp that fly over the ocean on Planet Razor.

Razorian Forest Wasp - The smaller cousin of Razorian Ocean Wasp. Unlike the Razorian Ocean Wasp the Razorian Forest Wasp live in forest on Planet Razor.

Eelidon - The giant sea eel that is top predator in the ocean on Planet Razor.

Crustus - The rat-sized herbivorous shrimp-like creature that eat blue seaweed and live in the ocean on Planet Razor.

Spiradon - The cat-sized carnivorous sea spider that live in the ocean on Planet Razor.

Lichen Tree - The high evolution Lichen that turn to be as tree.

Garsee - The regular blue seaweed in the ocean of Planet Razor.

Algea Tree - The plant that live near the ponds in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Moss Bush - The another plant that live near the ponds in Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Antarus - The chemical-shooting herbivorous green ants that live in Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Desertfly - The cat-sized dragonfly that live in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

* Lawor - The lavar of the Desertfly that live in the every ponds and underwater maze on Planet Razor.

Centidon - The monitor-sized carnivorous water centipede that live in the every ponds and underwater maze of Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Millidon - The monitor-sized herbivorous semi-aquatic millipede that live in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Moinarus - The monitor-sized bacteria-eating water moina that live in every ponds and underwater maze of Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Mega-Grasshopper - The dog-sized grasshopper that live in Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Droserator - The giant three-headed carnivorous crawling drosera plant that live in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Trimerus - The giant carnivorous tortoise and top predator and biggest creature on Planet Inxara.

Water Roach - The beaver-sized freshwater-living herbivorous cockroach that live on Planet Inxara.

Mega-Beetle - The boar-sized carnivorous beetle that fly over the every rivers on Planet Inxara

* Larva of Mega-Beetle - The cat-sized carnivorous aquatic worm that live in every rivers on Planet Inxara.

Mega-Water Strider - The crocodile-sized water strider that live in the every rivers of Planet Inxara.

Pivar - The violet vallisneria that live in every rivers on Planet Inxara.

Reefaa - The giant air-eating reef that live at the core of Planet Zerkarr.

Flowty - The air-eating pink flowers that live at the core of Planet Zerkarr.

Gellao - The air-eating flying jellyfish that live on Planet Zerkarr.

Blanta - The herbivorus mole-sized flying ray on Planet Zerkarr that eat Flowty and Reefaa.

Glish - The omnivorous fish-like creature that have wings and fly around the Planet Zerkarr.

Diwora - The flying walrus-like reptile that have whale-like tail that live on Planet Zerkarr that eat Gellao,Glish and Blanta.

Slugon - the giant carnivorous sea slug with 8 flippers. It is the biggest creature on Zerkai Moon.

Sea Strider - The most abandoned sea creatures in under ice ocean on Zerkai Moon.

* Common Sea Strider - The jawless Sea Striders that live as pack and eat plankton.

* Pike Sea Strider - The pike-like mouth carnivorous Sea Strider that live alone.

* Squid Sea Strider - The carnivorous Sea Strider that have form like squid and it's live alone.

* Crab Sea Strider - The jawless herbivorous Sea Strider that live as pack.

Shliks - The 2 flippers blue shark-like creatures that live and hunting as pack.

Antagonists

Leaders of Doom

Kur - The ancient Babylonian Dragon and arch-nemesis of the De Nile family especially to Ramses De Nile.

Lamashthu - The Lioness Demon,Queen of Werecats and she combine the every tribes of Werecats to serve her and Kur.

Asag - The ancient King of the Ghosts who combine every tribes of Ghosts to serve him and Kur.

Rabisu - The first and only Blue Vampire in the history of the Vampires. He can turn the Red Vampires to be Blue Vampires to serve him and Kur.

Pazuzu - The ancient humanoid eagle-like dog who is Demon King of the Wind Demons.

The Nagas - The race of intelligent humanoid snakes that live in Asia and Africa mainly Chao Phraya river. The Nagas have five tribes one tribe in one country.

Naga Lao the tribe of Nagas from Lao,Naga Kanya the tribe of Nagas from Kenya,Indian Naga the tribe of Nagas from India,

Naga Sri Lanka the tribe of Nagas from Sri Lanka,Cambodian Naga the tribe of Nagas from Cambodia. The Nagas are now as the secondary antagonists.

* Rani Nagi - The queen of the Nagas Empire.

* Maurya Nagi - Eldest son of Rani Nagi and crown prince of the Nagas Empire. He in the race of Cambodian Naga.

* Council of Five Tribes - The five leaders from the five tribes of the Nagas.

* Saanp - The leader of Indian Naga and member of Council of Five Tribes.

* Lanka - The leader of Naga Sri Lanka and member of the Council of Five Tribes.

* Phya - The leader of Naga Lao and member of the Council of Five Tribes.

* Joka - The leader of Naga Kanya and member of Council of Five Tribes.

* Poh - The leader of Cambodian Naga and member of Council of Five Tribes.

* Nagas Warriors - The Nagas soldiers that serve Rani Nagi and the Council of Five Tribes.

Razors Rebellion

* General Cerax - The Tyrannosaurus-like Razor and former warlord of the Razors. He is cruel and cold-blood and

he will do everything to win the challange including cheat. He has younger brother name Karti.

* Strike - The Ornithocheirus-like Razor and Cerax second-in-command.

* Orbz - The Cynodont-like Razor and he is the smartest from every tribes and arch-nemesis of Ghoulia. His position is scientists.

* Angkor - The Koolasuchus-like Razor and he is one of arch-nemesis of Lagoona.

* Jaw - The Cryptoclidus-like Razor and he is one of arch-nemesis of Lagoona.

The Hun - The race of killer robots form Planet Hun. In the Zerkarr language Hun is mean "killing machine". Long ago the robots are the good robot soldiers

but then the mysterious living virus known as Ozar Code had uploaded itself into the robots and

it's turn them to rebelled againts the Zerkarr and destroy all of them and colonization on their planet. And they're move to the Ice Planet and called it Planet Hun.

They're former ally to the Razors but now they're ally to the Razors Rebillion and the Hun are the one of the main antagonists.

* Ozar Code - The mysterious living virus from the comet-like computer that crash land on Planet Zerkarr and turn the Hun to worship it.

He is the secret leader of the Hun.

* Master Hunter - The 25 ft. giant robot that is the ruler of the Hun Empire.

* Huntron - The mindless killer robots that serve Master Hunter. They have four forms humanoid form,spider form,squid form and wolf form.

Owlman - The immortal humanoid owl and the last survival of his race. His power can make him hypnotize people and serve him as his servants.

* Owlman Soldiers - The servants and soldiers of Owlman.

Abbey Grey - The human woman bounty huntress who like to capture and sell cryptids.

* Fiskbots - The three robots that was re-created by Abbey Grey to be as her partners.

Piecemeal - The human-like that have machanical jaws and interested to eat cryptids especially the animal-like. He is arch-nemesis of Clawdeen and Draculaura.

Cewzer - The salamander-like alien called Salamarian who is the bounty hunter that given order by the Hun to destroy the Ghouls. 


	2. King Of Ghosts

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 King Of Ghosts

At Naga Palace in Fangkok...

"I will enjoy my revenge Ramses but first I need you to anwser me!"Said Kur and he's shoot light from his

to hypnotize him but Ramses turn againts him.

"The stronger mind that I created in my own mind. Something that I practice between you're imprisoned."Said Ramses

"TELL ME!WHERE ARE MY TEAM!?"Asked Kur

"I will not tell you!"Said Ramses

"Let's try again!"Said Kur and he's use his tail grab Nefara and threaten to kill her.

"Where is the rest of my team?"Asked Kur

"I will never tell you!"Said Ramses

Kur throw Nefara on the ground and tread on Nefara's back really hard.

"Now... tell me or your precious lovely daugther will die!"Said Kur and he's pull Nefara's hair and threaten to kill her.

"A-Asag is imprisoned... in South... America at island called Isla Salas y Gomez!"Said Nefara and Kur drop her down.

"Nagas to the island name Isla Salas y Gomez. Asag is waiting for us."Said Kur

At Cleo's house...

"Calm down Cleo they will be fine."Said Lagoona

"FINE!?FINE?FINEEE!?"Asked Cleo

"Okay maybe Kur will hurt them little... but-"Said Frankie

"Little!?NO!Kur will do everything to destroy my father!he's rebel againts Kur remember?"Asked Cleo

"You told us for a thousand time Cleo."Said Clawdeen

"This is serious ghouls!"Said Cleo

"I know Cleo but we must have plan first and fast!"Said Ghoulia

"But we didn't know where did her dad and her sister is."Said Abbey

At Naga Palace in Fangkok...

"Now... Nefara let me out."Said Ramses

"I know dad. I can't believe I'm got injured because of you!"Said Nefara and she's use her Ghostier Badage Whip hit the laser chains of Ramses and Sunga.

"Nefara are you okay?"Asked Sunga and he's hug her.

"I'm okay... for now."Said Nefara

"Is anyone want to explain me about this?"Asked Ramses

"Umm... dad this is Sunga. Sunga this is my dad."Said Nefara

"He is Naga. You known right?"Asked Ramses

"Yes. But please!he try protect me from Kur and the other Nagas!he betrayed his own kind for me!"Said Nefara

"I'm gonna said thank you."Said Ramses

"Wait!you're not gonna say don't let us to be a couple?"Asked Nefara

"I see everything in the tomb."Said Ramses

"You see?"Asked Nefara

"Of course. Now let's get out of here."Said Ramses and he's grab his Amulet and teleport him,Nefara and Sunga back to his house.

At Cleo's house...

"OH!I didn't know how much that my dad and Nefara gonna be hurt!I can't imagine!"Cry Cleo and Ramses,Nefara and Sunga appear behind her.

"Umm... Cleo."Said Clawdeen

"No not this time Clawdeen I need to be alone!"Cry Cleo

"Cleo..."Said Lagoona

"You're great older sister Nefara!if she's still alive I need to say thank you for be as my older sister."Said Cleo

"CLEO!"Shouted Frankie and Draculaura

"WHAT!?"Asked Cleo

"They're behind you."Said Frankie and she's point to Ramses,Nefara and Sunga.

"NAGA!"Shouted Ghoulia

"Catch him!"Said Abbey and she's shoot freeze ray to his tail and she run with the ghouls run to catch him.

"Wait,wait,wait that's Sunga and he's come with me."Said Nefara

"Oh sorry."Said Frankie and he's let Sunga go and Nefara shoot lightning to melt tail of Sunga out from frozen solid.

Later Nefara tell the ghouls about what is Kur doing now.

"Wait!he gonna rescue everyone in his team by himself?"Asked Clawdeen

"I thought he will give that job to the Nagas."Said Draculaura

"So who gonna be release first?"Asked Lagoona

"Asag."Said Ramses

At Isla Salas y Gomes Island...

"Now the gateway."Said Kur and he's step on the rock and the gateway to underground is open.

"Now face the guardian."Said Rani Nagi

"ROARRR!"

"Chilean Blob!"Said Maurya

"I command you to go out of my way!"Said Kur but the Chilean Blob don't follow his order.

"ROARRR!"

"Why does it not follow my order?"Asked Kur

"It don't have brain it is a blob. Look like you forgotten about this."Said Rani Nagi

"Something not right it have mind control blocker the Lemurian Magic!"Said Kur

"And?"Asked Joka

"Look like I must use the military way!"Said Kur and he's breath fire and melt the Chilean Blob.

"Now go."Said Kur go to the front of tomb,destroy statue guardians and open Tomb of Asag.

"Now time to be free!"Said Kur

Outside of the Tomb...

"Here we are."Said Frankie

"Let stop Kur!"Said Lagoona

"Before he will release another dangerous guy!"Said Clawdeen and she's run into the Tomb of Asag with the ghouls.

In the Tomb...

"Now..."Said Kur and he's open the sarcophagus of Asag.

"Asag!"Said Kur

"ROARRR!"

"What's that noise!?"Asked Draculaura

"Look like we're too late!"Said Abbey

"Oh the experiments are come!Asag they all your!"Said Kur and Asag walk pass throught the wall.

"Hi... I... am... Asag... King of the Ghosts!"Said Asag

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Ghouls and they're run to the gateway.

"Abbey now!"Said Frankie and Abbey shoot freeze ray frozen the gateway to Tomb of Asag.

"Now Kur,Asag and the nagas are trap inside the tomb now."Said Cleo

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"Kur can breath fire!?"Asked Ghoulia

"You will never stop me!"Said Kur

"ATTACK!"Said Cleo and she's throw her Ghostier Badage Whip to grab Cambodian Naga and throw into he sea.

Frankie use her Electric Whip grab the Naga Lao and throw to hit Indian Naga. Draculaura use her Shadow Whip grab Naga Sri Lanka and throw him into the sea.

Abbey shoot freeze ray to two Cambodian Nagas. Lagoona and Clawdeen use their claws hit the three Nagas Lao.

Ghoulia shoot laser from her hands to three Nagas Kanya.

"We have to retreat now!"Said Rani Nagi

"No I want to teach them a lesson!"Said Kur

"Me too!"Said Asag and he's fly with Kur very fast.

"Where did they go?A"sked Frankie

Kur fly behind Frankie and Draculaura and punch them fall on the ground. Asag fly to Ghoulia and control her exo-skeleton and shoot laser from hands to Cleo.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo

Kur breath fire to Clawdeen and Lagoona and burn their hair.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Clawdeen and Lagoona

"Hi freezing girl."Said Asag and he's use breath ice against Abbey.

"You will-AHHHH!"Said Abbey

"Not match for me!"Said Asag and he's freeze Abbey in frozen solid.

"Masters we must go!"Said Joka

"Okay."Said Kur

"Bye-bye!"Said Asag and Rani Nagi teleport her,her soldiers,Kur and Asag to Naga Palace in Fangkok.

"Ohh!"Said Frankie

"He is so powerful!"Said Lagoona

"Asag hacked in my exo-skeleton easy!Spectra never or can't do that before!"Said Ghoulia

"Nobody can be fast like that!or not?"Asked Clawdeen

"And no one and put me into the frozen solid before!"Said Abbey

"Told ya that is why we must take Kur down!"Said Cleo

Later at Cleo's house...

"Mission failed!?"Asked Nefara

"Just two it have another three that were locked up."Said Ramses

"BUt this is more dangerous and more dagerous!they mark us the De Nile!"Said Cleo

"So how could we gonna know who that who will be next that will release?"Asked Frankie

"I'm imprisoned them I known where they are."Said Ramses

"Speaking about where. Where is Lagoona?"Asked Clawdeen

At Kumari Kandam Embassy...

"This is for you."Said Lagoona

"The Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam!"Said Ulraj

"I get it back form the Nagas."Said Lagoona

"So is this the gift for our engagement?"Asked Ulraj

"No I'm give it back because it's belong to you the King of my people."Said Lagoona

At Naga Palace in Fangkok...

"GGRRRAAAAA!"

"Ramses is gone!"Said Kur

"But look in the good side my lord. We found one of you teammates!"Said Maurya

"Yes I know but just one not at all!"Said Kur

"We don't need him now. I use this mind reader to read his mind."Said Joka

"And?"Asked Asag

"It can help us find another!"Said Rani Nagi 


	3. Queen Of Werecats

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 Queen Of Werecats

"Now where is another one of your team?"Asked Rani Nagi

"I'm working as fast as I can!"Said Lanka and he's collect the place.

"There!at Harmil Island!"Said Saanp

"Now let's go."Said Asag

"The Leaders of Doom will be rise again!"Said Kur

At Frankie's house...

"So this can make us know who Kur will set free next?"Asked Clawdeen

"Of course."Said Ghoulia

"Me and Ghoulia designed it to hacked in the data vault of the Nagas."Said Frankie

"So we can detect the signal and stop Kur and Asag to set another member free."Said Ghoulia

"That's really clever idea Ghoulia!"Said Lagoona

"That is my best friend!"Said Cleo

"RANG!RANG!RANG!"

"Really fast!"Said Draculaura

"At Harmil Island. Another tomb was there!"Said Ghoulia

"Let's go ghouls!"Said Cleo

At Harmil Island...

"Now time to open this tomb!"Said Kur

"But no any sign about objects to use to open the gateway."Said Asag

"Find the every objects on this island now!"Said Lanka

"Yes sir!"Said Nagas Sri Lanka and they go to search for everythings on this island.

At other side of Harmil Island...

"Here we are ghouls."Said Draculuara

"The Harmil Island!"Said Frankie

"Just the desert island."Said Cleo

"No anything on this island no plants,no animals or anything."Said Clawdeen

"Umm... what the heck is that?"Asked Abbey and she's point to the Nagas Sri Lanka

"Nagas!"Said Lagoona

"That's mean Kur must be here now!"Said Ghoulia

"We gotta hurry before Kur will set another teammate."Said Cleo

"As you said."Said Draculaura and she's drive to the gateway.

"KUR!STOP!"Shouted Cleo and Clawdeen's acitvate the invisible mode.

"We're invisible now!"Said Clawdeen

"Let see what're they talking."Said Abbey and she's hack to lesson what was Kur and Asag talking.

"No anything on this island to use!"Said Asag

"It must have something to open this gateway and get Lamashthu out!"Said Kur and he's point to four papyrus that created by Ramses.

"You hear that!?"Asked Abbey

"They're gonna set Lamashthu free!"Said Lagoona

"We have to stop them!"Said Ghoulia

"But they didn't have key to open the gateway too."Said Draculaura

"That is why we must find it before the Nagas can!"Said Cleo and Draculaura drive to find the key to open the gateway.

"We looking everywhere!but no sign of key."Said Lagoona

"Or objects to use to open the gateway."Said Abbey

"Just a sand and sand."Said Clawdeen

"You are genious Clawdeen!"Said Cleo

"Umm... what?"Asked Clawdeen

"My dad use the sand to be as key to the gateway!"Said Cleo

"So what're we gonna do?draw the key on the sand?"Asked Ghoulia

"I'll ask my dad for that."Said Cleo and she's call her dad.

"Need to know the hint about the ket of Tomb of Lamashthu?"Asked Ramses

"Yes."Said Cleo

"The hint is to the center of Harmil Island,draw the key on the sand and the tomb will open."Said Ramses

"What about thoses four papyrus?"Asked Cleo

"Just another trick of me to mistake Kur to think that is the Tomb of Lamashthu."Said Ramses

"Now ghouls let's go the center of this island!"Said Cleo

Later at center of Harmil Island...

"Now draw the key."Said Cleo but she didn't do it yet because she don't understand something.

"Umm... what is that key must look like?"Asked Cleo

"In hieroglyphics."Said Ramses

"OH!"Said Cleo and she's draw the key in version of hieroglyphics.

"Finish."Said Cleo and the gateway is open.

"Now go down and destroy Lamashthu before she will wake up."Said Cleo and she's walk down with the ghouls.

Behind them...

"We must tell Lanka about this!"Said Naga Sri Lanka

"Let's go!"Said Naga Sri Lanka and he's go with the others to tell this to Lanka,Asag and Kur.

"Where the guardian?"Asked Frankie

"I think your dad forgot to bering the guardian to here."Said Draculaura

"No he's not no anything can't live on this island."Said Cleo

"So he gonna created it from his spell!"Said Clawdeen

"Like that statue?"Asked Abbey and she's point to the inactivate Golem.

"Lava Golem!"Said Cleo

"But it's sleeping right?"Asked Lagoona

"No it's inactivate."Said Cleo

"And when it's activate..."Said Clawdeen

"The lava on it's body will appear."Said Cleo

"So let it be!"Said Kur

"WHAT!?"Shouted The Ghouls

"How did you get in here!?"Asked Draculaura

"My troops see you and lead us to here. Oh and my name is Lanka."Said Lanka

"Now let the guardian destroy you!"Said Kur and he's step on the button on the ground and the lava appear on body of Golem.

"ROARRR!"

"Oh great!"Said Frankie

"See ya!"Said Kur and he's walk in the Tomb of Lamashthu with Asag and the Nagas.

"ROARRR!"

The Golem shoot lava out from it mouth. Cleo shoot lightning from her Amulet to it

and Draculaura and Frankie use the Shadow Whip and Electric Whip grab it and throw to hti the wall.

The Golem stand up but Clawdeen and Lagoona jump to punch it face

and it's fall down and Abbey shoot freeze ray and freeze it in frozen solid.

"Now let stop Kur."Said Cleo but then the Golem break out from the frozen soild.

"ROARRR!"

"Are you kidding me!?"Asked Clawdeen

"ROARRR!"

"I know what to do!"Said Ghoulia and she's fly to the Golem and shoot laser into it mouth

before it will shoot lava out and the laser that shoot in is hit the heart of Golem and explode the Golem.

"Easy."Said Ghoulia

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Lagoona

"Are you talking about me?Lamashthu Queen of the Werecats!"Said Lamashthu

"Too late!"Said Kur

"Now just only two!"Said Asag

"And we will conquer the world!"Said Lanka

"Everyone will humans and cryptids will surrender to me!"Said Kur

"No way!"Said Cleo and she's throw her Ghostier Badage Whip to Kur but Lamashthu grab it

and pull Cleo and punch her fall down on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Cleo

"CLEO!"Shouted Clawdeen and she's run to punch Lamashthu.

"If don't want to die stay out of our way!"Said Kur and Clawdeen stop before she will punch her.

"Now let's go!"Said Kur and Lanka teleport theselves back to Naga Palace in Fangkok.

"Mission failed again!"Said Draculaura

"But we still have another two that can stop."Said Frankie

"Yes you're right. Now let's go home."Said Cleo 


	4. Blue Vampires

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 Blue Vampires

At Kirr Island...

"Here we are now the Kirr Island."Said Saanp

"Now go and find the tomb of that Blue Vampire."Said Kur

At GIR...

"I had the message from someone in GIR that the guy name Karti and his troops will come to meet us at here right now."Said Ghoulia

"So are you looking for me?"Asked Karti

"Are you is Karti?"Asked Cleo

"Yes I am. I'm younger brother of Cerax and this is my troops Saan,Trikag,Doko and Traa."Said Karti

"So what did you guys want?"Asked Frankie

"I need you to help me overthrown my brother."Said Karti

At Kirr Island...

"Lord Kur!"Said Indian Naga

"What now?"Asked Kur

"We found the Tomb of Lord Rabisu now."Said Indian Naga

"Lead me to see it!"Said Kur and he's follow him to the gateway to Tomb of Rabisu.

At GIR...

"Here the deal you help me overthrown him I will stop the invasion of the Razors to Earth."Said Karti

"How do we know that this is not one of your trick?"Asked Clawdeen

"With my honour. My brother is a cheater and sardistic. He bring the era of war to the Razors."Said Karti

"And you need the peach back right?"Asked Abbey

"More than everything."Said Karti

AT Kirr Island at front of the Tomb...

"ROARRR!"

"Lindorm!"Said Saanp

"I command you to go out of my way."Said Kur and he's hypnotize Lindorm but failed.

"This one too!?"Asked Kur

"Lemurian Magic!"Said Saanp

"I HATE LEMURIAN!"Shouted Kur and he's jump tp the Lindorm and punch it and throw it hit the wall

and breath fire to kill it.

"Now to the Tomb of Rabisu."Said Kur

At GIR...

"Now ghouls let's go to Planet Razor!"Said Frankie and Draculaura drive Doom Mobile to the portal to Planet Razor.

"Here we are Planet Razor!"Said Draculaura

"I hate this planet!"Said Cleo

"Now follow me to the village."Said Karti and he's ride his Snakecycle with his troops to lead the ghouls to Cerax's village.

Later...

"There it is!"Said Lagoona

"Brother!"Said Cerax

"You are no match for General Cerax!"Said Strike

"Yes if I alone!"Said Karti

"Your troops are just the expendable Razors!"Said Orbz

"Not us but them!"Said Doko and he's point to the ghouls.

"You brought us here to fight?"Asked Lagoona

"The sub-mutants will join the Hako Taru with you!?AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Cerax

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Every Razors

"Well for stop the invasion."Said Cleo

At Kirr Island in Tomb of Rabisu...

"Now open this sarcophagus."Said Kur and he's open the sarcophagus.

"Rabisu."Said Kur

"Kur."Said Rabisu

At Planet Razor in Cerax's village...

"Round 1 Pit of Pikes. You must use your intelligent to get pass the many traps inside this maze."Said Angkor

"3... 2... 1... GO!"Said Strike and Ghoulia run out with Orbz and jump pass the Pit of Pikes.

"The sub-mutant had pass the pit of pikes now."Said Angkor and Orbz is run to the Pit of Pikes

"Orbz is calculation the distance... and... jump!"Said Angkor and Orbz accident fall into the Pit of Pikes.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Orbz

"Round 2 War Machine Race!"Said Angkor

"I will beat you mutant dinosaur!"Said Draculaura

"Keep dreaming sub-mutant!"Said Strike

"Start your engine!and GO!"Said Cynodont-like Razor

Draculaura drive Doom Mobile along with Snakecycle of Strike to the finish line. They're fighting between the racing

Strike shoot laser from his Snakecycle to Doom Mobile of Draculaura and Draculaura activate pink laser blades and shoot laser to him.

"Now spin around!"Said Draculaura and she's spin the Doom Mobile and the pink laser blades are hit Snakecycle of Strike

and he float out from the way with his ride.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Strike

"The sub-mutant is the winner!"Said Angkor

At Gory's house...

"Hello there."Said Rabisu

Gory and Bram are kissing each other and then Rabisu knock the door.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Who come now?"Asked Gory and she's go with Bram and open the door and meet Rabisu.

"Umm... who are you?"Asked Bram

"I... am your leader."Said Rabisu and he's turn Bram and Gory from Red Vampires to be Blue Vampires.

In Ocean of Planet Razor...

"The winner is the sub-mutant!"Said Angkor and Lagoona jump out from the water.

"I can't believe I lost to the sub-mutant!"Said Jaw

"GRRRR!"

"Only final round now!"Said Clawdeen

"The trial combet."Said Karti

"I will handle this!"Said Abbey

"Round 5 the trial combat!"Said Angkor

"Now just you and me!sub-mutant!"Said Cerax

"We will see who is the true sub!"Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

Cerax run to grab Abbey but she's jump on right side and use her legs grab him and make him fall.

Cerax stand up and jump to grab Abbey but she punch his face and grab his left leg and throw on the ground.

"GRRRRR!"

"Catch me if you can."Said Abbey and Cerax run to grab her but Abbey jump upon step on his back.

Cerax grab the mud and throw to Abbey's eyes and he's jump to grab her.

"Now I have you!"Said Cerax and Abbey bite his hand and he's release her.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Cerax and he's grab his pike and throw to Abbey but she grab it and throw it back to him and it poke in his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cerax and he's fall on the ground.

"You... you can't... defeat... me!AHHH!"Said Cerax and he's fall unconcious on the ground.

"The sub-mutant is the winner!team of Karti is the winner!"Said Angkor

"WOO-HOO!"Said The Ghouls

"Now as what I'm said I will stop the invasion."Said Karti

Later at Karti's village...

"Now the era of war is end!the era of peach is back!"Said Karti

"KARTI!KARTI!KARTI!"Shouted Every Razors

"I will stop the invasion to Earth and give the Planet Inxara and their colony back to them."Said Karti

In Jail...

"Are you sure it can work?"Asked Jaw

"No one gonna imprisoned me!including my brother!"Said Cerax and he's unlock the door and escape with Angkor,Strike,Orbz and Jaw.

"One day I will have my revenge sub-mutants!"Said Cerax

At Karti's village...

"Cerax and his team are escape!"Said Cryptoclidus-like Razor

"Go and find them!"Said Karti

"Yes sir!"Said Every Razors and they're ride Snakecycle out to find Cerax and his troops.

"Now you all can go back to Earth now. Thank you for the help."Said Karti

"No problem."Said Frankie

"See ya."Said Cleo and she's jump into the Doom Mobile with the ghouls and Draculaura open the portal and drive it back to Earth.

In Jakala Forest...

"Now Orbz open the portal!"Said Cerax

"Yes sir!"Said Orbz and he's open the portal to Planet Hun.

"GO!"Shouted Cerax and he's ride his Snakecycle into the portal to Planet Hun with Strike,Orbz,Angkor and Jaw.

At Draculaura's house...

"What a day!?"Asked Clawdeen

"I'm tired!"Said Lagoona

"I'm tirer than you."Said Draculaura

"Now ghouls time to back home and sleep."Said Frankie

"GHOULS!"Shouted Vampire Girl

"What now?"Asked Cleo

"Gory and Bram!they're turn to be Blue Vampires!"Said Vampire Girl

"And is it bad?"Asked Frankie

"No if they're not mindless!"Said Vampire Girl

"WHAT!?"Asked Draculaura 


	5. Kur City Part 1

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 5 Kur City Part 1

At Hans Island...

"STOP THEM!"Shouted Kur and he's go into the Tomb of Pazuzu.

The Cambodian Nagas shoot laser from their tridents to the ghouls.

Frankie shoot electric and shock the two Cambodian Nagas.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cambodian Nagas

"Draculaura help me grab Kur!"Said Cleo

"As you said."Said Draculaura and she throw her Shadow Whip with Ghostier Badage Whip of Cleo and grab Kur.

"WHAT!?"Asked Kur and she's see the two whips that hold him and he's burn it by use his fire-breath.

"Oh great!"Said Cleo

Kur run into the Tomb of Pazuzu and release the guardian.

"ROARRR!"

"What now?"Asked Clawdeen

"ROARRR!"

"The Tupilaq?"Asked Ghoulia

"That small gibbon-like with sperm whale teeth is the guardian?"Asked Lagoona

"ROARRR!"

"Easy to take down."Said Cleo and she's shoot lightning from her Amulet to the Tupilaq.

"ROARRR!"

"TAH-DAH!"Said Cleo and then the Tupilaq size is grow bigger in to walrus size.

"This can't be good!"Said Ghoulia

"Abbey."Said Frankie

"Of course I can freeze it."Said Abbey and she's shoot freeze ray to it and freeze it in the frozen solid.

"Now to the tomb!"Said Cleo

"It's too late now!"Asag

"ASAG!"Said Clawdeen

"Kur will free the last member of our team and then we will start to conquer the world!"Said Asag

"Oh great another guys who want to take over the world."Said Draculaura

"Wait!another?"Asked Asag

"We had deal with the races of alien mutant called Razors and alien robots called Hun. The Razors are no loger as threat

but the Hun is still currently as the threat to the Earth."Said Draculaura

"Draculaura!"Said Frankie

"What?"Asked Draculaura

"You had told him about our other enemy!"Said Frankie

"Oops!sorry!"Said Draculaura

"Another two planets that we can conquer!?sweet!I'm gonna tell Kur about this!"Said Asag and he's fly to tell Kur about this.

"CATCH HIM!"Shouted Clawdeen

In the Tomb...

"At last I'm free!"Said Pazuzu

"The Leaders of Doom are back!"Said Kur

"KUR!"Shouted Asag

"What!?"Asked Kur

"I have a news for you!"Said Asag

"Tell me later after I get back to the Naga Palace."Said Kur and he's open the portal and go back to

the Naga Palace with Asag,Pazuzu and the Cambodian Nagas.

Later in the Tomb...

"Oh great they're gone!"Said Clawdeen

"The most powerful and dangerous cryptids ever had free!"Said Cleo

"I can't imagine the way to win them if they're win us!"Said Lagoona

"And thanks to Draculaura they're have new two target planets to conquer."Said Abbey

"I'm said I'm sorry for that Abbey."Said Draculaura

"Just want to play a prank on you."Said Abbey

At Naga Palace in Fangkok...

"Interesting Asag."Said Kur

"For sure that he's not lie."Said Rani Nagi and Maurya show him the broken body of Humanoid Huntron and dead body of Tyrannosaurus-like Razor.

"Very well..."Said Lamashthu

"Look like we have new two planets to conquer."Said Kur

At Cleo's house...

"I can't believe you told Asag about the Hun and the Razors!"Said Cleo

"It was an accident!"Said Draculaura

"Big terrible accident Draculaura!"Said Frankie

"If they're decide to conquer the Hun and the Razors so they will!"Said Cleo

"Three planets will fall into the under control of the evil emperor dragon and his team!"Said Ghoulia

At GIR...

"The sub-mutants had help my brother thwarted my position as warlord of the Razors!"Said Cerax

"You will have your revenge not for long when I discover the strage things that happened in the place that known as India."Said Master Hunter

"I don't care about that!"Said Cerax

"The sub-mutants must be destroy!"Said Strike

"And you will have it when I got much knowledge what're we dealing with."Said Master Hunter

Nextday at Cleo's house...

"Now let watch TV maybe it will something that strange because the Hun."Said Cleo

"Agree about that."Said Clawdeen and Cleo's open the television.

"The Great Scarrier Reef had been polluted by somekind of nitrogen that caused

the people that live in underwater to move out from their home."Said The Reporter

"MOM!DAD!"Shouted Lagoona

At Mesopotemia...

"AHHH!my original home!"Said Kur

"Tell me again what're we doing here?"Asked Lamashthu

"Find the city of me!"Said Kur

"Are you believe that your city will be located in under this desert?"Asked Rabisu

"I'm sure and that is why I need your Blue Vampires to join force of my Nagas."Said Kur

"Okay now start to dig!"Said Rabisu and the Blue Vampires go to help the Nagas dig to find the Kur City.

"Not for long the Kur city will be see again!"Said Kur

"And we will rule the world!"Said Lamashthu

"And another two planets too!"Said Asag

"Now let follow other plan Pzuzu go,free your people and assemble them to follow my order!"Said Kur

"Yes sir!"Said Pazuzu and he's fly out in the distance to find the Wind Demons.

"After Kur City is back Ramses and the De Nile family will paid for betrayed me!"Said Kur

"And to us!AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Lamashthu and she's laugh along with Kur and the rest of her team. 


	6. Kur City Part 2

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 6 Kur City Part 2

At Draculaura's house...

"Now GO!"Said Frankie

"Yes sir Captain Frankie!"Said Draculaura

"Umm... hello I'm the leader of this team."Said Cleo

"What is your order Cleo?"Asked Draculaura

"Umm... like what Frankie said."Said Cleo

"Yes sir Captain Cleo."Said Drculaura and she's drive out,activate the portal and go to Great Scarrier Reef.

At Mesopotemia...

"Lord Rabisu!"Said Bram

"AHHH!good job kid."Said Rabisu and he's go to tell Kur about what did he see.

"Kur."Said Rabisu

"Good news?"Asked Kur

"Yes it is. One of my troops found something that is look like roof of tower."Said Rabisu

"Let me see it."Said Kur and he's follow Rabisu to the place.

"Digging deeper!we must find the whole entire Kur City right now!"Said Kur

"Yes sir!"Said The Blue Vampires and the Nagas.

"Now where is Pazuzu and his people?"Asked Kur

"I didn't see anything."Said Lamashthu

"He should be at here for 15 minutes ago!"Said Kur

At Tomb of the Wind Demons...

"Now just only open it!"Said Pazuzu and he's grab the door,pick it up and throw it out.

"ROARRR!"

The humanoid eagle-like dogs that are the Wind Demons fly out from their tomb.

"Turn the sky into red and poison the air with your breath!"Said Pazuzu

"ROARRR!"

Later...

"ROARRR!"

Pazuzu along with the Wind Demons appear in front of Kur and Lamashthu.

"My lord sorry to take you so long."Said Pazuzu

"Now stand up and command your people tp help the Blue Vampires and the Nagas to dig."Said Kur

"Yes sir my lord!"Said Pazuzu

At Great Scarrier Reef...

"Here we are ghouls!my original home!"Said Lagoona

"But it's not beautiful like I thought!"Said Clawdeen and she's point into the sea that caused by the mutated nitrogen of the Hun.

"Look like the Hun got this sea now!"Said Abbey

"MY MOTHER!"Shouted Lagoona and she's jump out and run to hug her mother.

"Lagoona?what're you doing here?"Asked Lagoona's mom

"Long story mom. Where dad is?"Asked Lagoona

"Over there in the tank."Said Lagoona's mom and she's point to the tank of water the Lagoona's father live.

"Lagoona!"Said Lagoona's father

"DAD!"Said Lagoona

"So what happened to the sea again?"Asked Cleo

"The mutated nitrogen of the Hun."Said Frankie

"That is what they're use to terraform the water of our planet into water of their planet."Said Ghoulia

"So what're waiting for?"Asked Clawdeen

"Let's find where they are!"Said Cleo

At Mesopotemia...

"What was that!?"Asked Cambodian Naga

"The key to Kur City!"Said Kur and he's put his hand on the symbol of himself and the green light is appear.

The every part of Kur City that was drowned in the sand are now raise up again.

"At last the Kur City!"Said Kur

At undersea of Great Scarrier Reef...

"There it is!"Said Draculaura

"The Hun undersea base!"Said Lagoona

"Let bomb it!"Said Abbey and she's activate the missile cannon and shoot the missiles to the undersea base.

"YAY!"Said The Ghouls but they're see the undersea base is still stand on it place because the energy shield around it.

"OH NO!It's not work!"Said Draculaura

In Undersea Base...

"The power of the energy shield is on 100% now."Said Humanoid Huntron

"Now Huntron unleaseh more chemical from nitrogen of Huntron."Said Humanoid Huntron and another Humanoid Huntron pull the lever

and release more mutated nitrogen into the sea.

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Clawdeen

"I know what to do!"Said Cleo

"How?"Asked Ghoulia

"First we need the electricity missile."Said Cleo and she's look to Frankie.

"I'm on it!"Said Frankie and she's send her electric to the missile cannon.

"Now Clawdeen activate the pink laser blades."Said Cleo

"Ready... and... FIRER!"Shouted Cleo and Clawdeen and Abbey shoot laser from pink lader blades and missiles from missile cannon to he undersea base.

In Undersea Base...

"This can't be good!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"Go out from the base!"Said Humanoid Huntron but the lasers and the missiles with electricity hit the undersea base before any Huntron will be escape.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted The Ghouls

Later on the beach...

"I don't how you ghouls do this but..."Said Lagoona's father

"Thanks for find the place of the chemical garbage in the sea."Said Lagoona's mother

"Thnaks mom I love you."Said Lagoona and she's hug her mother.

"Goodbye dad. Sorry that the tank is not large for me to go in too to give hug for you."Said Lagoona

"Don't worry I love you too Lagoona."Said Lagoon'a father

"I love you dad bye!"Said Lagoona and she's jump into the Doom Mobile and go bck to New Salem with the ghouls.

At Draculaura's house...

"Nice idea Lagoona!"Said Frankie

"I known that lie parents is bad but..."Said Abbey

"But this is emergency."Said Ghoulia

"Yeah!I lie them that it just the chemical garbage instead of the mutated nitrogen of alien robots."Said Lagoona

"That is the best."Said Cleo

"Now let's find something to eat... celebrate for this victory!"Said Draculaura

At Kur City in Leaders of Doom Royal Palace...

"Our thrones!"Said Lamashthu

"After 3000 years!"Said Rabisu

"No anything can stop us to conquer the world!"Said Pazuzu

"But first I want my revenge on Ramses!"Said Kur

"And the De Nile family!"Said Asag 


	7. Trip To Japan

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 7 Trip To Japan

At GIR...

"This is the work find these organics and destroy them once and for all!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"And for paid back."Said Humanoid Huntron and he's show the bags that have a lot of emerald-like diamonds.

"This money will be your if you destroy the organics that destroy my plan to conquer Earth!"Said Master Hunter

"As you said."Said Cewzer

At Naga Palace in New Salem...

"Take that!"Said Frankie when she's shoot electric to two Nagas Kanya.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Nagas Kanya

"I will destroy you!"Said Wind Demon and Draculaura use her Shadow Whip grab him and throw him hit the Cambodian Naga.

The three Wind Demons create Wind Balls at their hands and throw to Lagoona and Clawdeen but they' jump on and kick them fall down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Wind Demons

"ROARRR!"

"RABISU!"Said Draculaura

"The another vampire that not red!CATCH HER!"Said Rabisu and the Blue Vampires jump out from the shadow to capture Draculaura.

"LET ME GO!"Shouted Draculaura

"NOOO!"Shouted Cleo and she's shoot lightning from her Amulet to the Blue Vampires and shock them but accident shock her too.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Draculaura and the Blue Vampires

"RETREAT!"Shouted Cleo and she's carry Draculaura with her back to her house with the ghouls.

At Cleo's house...

"This is all my fault!"Said Cleo

"Don't blame yourself much Cleo."Said Frankie

"It's not make anything better."Said Clawdeen

"I'm a leader it is my respondsibility!"Said Cleo

"Don't worry Cleo. Draculaura is okay now."Said Lagoona

"I'm here."Said Draculaura

"Are you hurt?"Asked Cleo

"Not much just shocking for sometime."Said Abbey

"I'm so sorry about that Draculaura!"Said Cleo

"Oh it's okay!"Said Draculaura

"Hey ghouls!"Said Nefara

"Hi Nefara!"Said Cleo

"Hi Cle... wait!are you not gonna mad to me?"Asked Nefara

"I'm not in the mood. I'm accident hurt my friend."Said Cleo

"Ohh!that is really terrible!"Said Nefara

"Rabisu is so powerful!"Said Lagoona

"We don't have any change to take him down!"Said Frankie

"Actully it always have."Said Ramses

"How?"Asked Cleo

"I have a resort in Japan."Said Ramses

"Me and Cleo already know about that dad."Said Nefara

"We're with you too dad."Said Cleo

"And the yokais that live in Japan have something that still primative but powerful!"Said Ramses

"What is it?"Asked Clawdeen

"Daiyokai."Said Ramses

"What is it?"Asked Frankie

"Daiyokai is the real form of us."Said Cleo

"And..."Said Abbey

"You will be larger,more powerful and stronger!"Said Nefara

"But we didn't know how to transform anymore?"Asked Lagoona

"How could we gonna do it?"Asked Ghoulia

"That why we must go and find someone to teach you."Said Ramses

"Alright!let's go to Japan!"Said Draculaura

Nextday at Scareport...

"Ghouls are you ready?"Asked Cleo

"YES!"Said The Ghouls

"SO GO!"Said Cleo and she's run on the plane with the ghouls and her family.

Behind them...

"Dare you are mutants!"Said Cewzer and he's walk after them on to the plane.

Later at Tokyo...

"WOW!"Said Frankie

"Now let's go to my resort."Said Cleo

Later at De Nile resort...

"Welcome to my resort!"Said Cleo

"This is so big!"Said Clawdeen

"Let's get in!"Said Cleo and her servant unlock the door and she's go inside with the the ghouls and her family.

"Look good!"Said Abbey

"I'm known."Said Nefara

"Now after resting we will go to find my long lost friends."Said Cleo

"BOOM!"

"Or not!"Said Cleo

"Prepare to be destroy!"Said Cewzer and he's shoot laser from his laser gun to the ghouls.

"Who is this guy!?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know but he not look friendly!"Said Lagoona and she's jump,grab him and throw him hit the wall.

"ROARRR!"

"CLEO!"Shouted Ghoulia

"I'm on it!"Said Cleo and she's use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab him and throw him out throught the window fall into the sea.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cewzer

"Whoever he is..."Said Draculaura

"He is no longer as threat now."Said Abbey

"Look like your resort turn into junkyard now!"Said Ghoulia

"Don't worry my men will rebuilt it."Said Cleo and her servants come and fix the broken part of the resort.

"Nice!"Said Clawdeen

"Now who want to eat sushi?"Asked Lagoona

At the cliff in the sea...

"ROARRR!"

"This is not over mutants!"Said Cewzer and he's jwalk out from the sea on to land.

"It just the beginning!"Said Cewzer

At the Japanese Restaurant...

"Delicious!"Said Frankie

"These sushi are really good!"Said Lagoona

"Last time I'm eat this is 3 months ago."Said Nefara

"So Cleo who are the friends that you met?"Asked Draculaura

"Many count from races I meet the Ao-Nyobos,Yuki Onnas,Onis,Ushi-Onis,Inu Yokais and Japanese Dragons."Said Cleo

"You met many of them!"Said Clawdeen

"And are you understand what're they talk?"Asked Abbey

"Of course. I can speak English,Arabian,Ancient Egyptian and Japanese."Said Cleo

"I can too but I'm almost forgotten."Said Nefara

"Or you didn't know."Said Cleo

"NO!I'm known!"Said Nefara

"Speak one word."Said Cleo

"Naraku."Said Nefara

"Okay you know japanese."Said Cleo

"SEE!"Said Nefara

"Shut up and eating."Said Cleo

Later at De Nile resort...

"Let's go sleep!"Said Frankie

"Tomorrow we will go and find my friends to help us practice."Said Cleo

"Goodnight ghouls!"Said Draculaura

"Goodnight Draculaura."Said Clawdeen and Cleo close the light. 


	8. Daiyokai Transformation

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 8 Daiyokai Transformation

At De Nile resort...

"AHHHH!What a good day!"Said Clawdeen

"Today look perfect!"Said Draculaura

"Yes and today we will have the power of trasnformation!"Said Cleo

"WAIT!"Shouted Ghoulia

"What's wrong Frankie?"Asked Lagoona

"Where are we gonna go?"Asked Frankie

"And what about breakfast?"Asked Abbey

"Okay eat first and meet my friends later."Said Cleo

"YES!"Said Frankie and Abbey

After breakfast...

"Is anyone need more ramen?"Asked Cleo

"No."Said The Ghouls

"Okay let's go!"Said Cleo and run out with the ghouls.

At Kur Palace in the throneroom...

"WHAT!"Shouted Kur

"Yes my bounty huntress said no anyone live in the De Nile house in New Salem."Said Rani Nagi

"Where did they go?"Asked Rabisu

"We don't know."Said Maurya

"Find them,capture them and bring everyone in who is De Nile to ME!"Shouted Kur

"We will go to check where did they live now."Said Saanp

"Good. Now go and do what you said!"Said Lamashthu

"Yes sir Mistress Lamashthu."Said Rani Nagi

In Tokyo...

"Welcome to the palace of the Taisho Clan!"Said Cleo

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"Their house is bigger than your house Cleo!"Said Lagoona

"I know first time when I see I was jealous but now... not anymore."Said Cleo

"Now let's get in."Said Clawdeen and she's knock the door.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Coming."Said Saki and she's open the door.

"Cleo?"Asked Saki

"SAKI!"Shouted Cleo

"This is your friend?"Asked Frankie

"Yes we are."Said Saki

"We?"Asked Abbey

"Kikyo,Yuki Cleo is back!"Said Saki and Kikyo and Yuki run to meet her and the ghouls.

"CLEO!"Shouted Kikyo and Yuki

"These are my friends from Monster High."Said Cleo

"Like what you said from fearbook Frankie,Clawdeen,Draculaura,Lagoona,Ghoulia and Abbey."Said Kikyo

"So what're you ghouls doing in Japan?"Asked Yuki

"We need your help."Said Ghoulia

"From what?"Asked Saki

Later in Inuyasha's house...

"So Kur and his Leaders of Doom are back right?"Asked Yuki

"Leaders of Doom?"Asked Frankie

"It's the name of their group."Said Saki

"Umm... Cleo can ask you about... why your dad againts Kur?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know me,Nefara,my dad and the rest of the De Nile worship him untill the blue comet-like energy

fall down from the sky and change us to be like we are today."Said Cleo

"So what does it look like?"Asked Lagoona

"I don't know comet is comet."Said Cleo

"So is hit your dad or because he touch it?"Asked Frankie

"From my memory when I serve Kur is... it hit him."Said Cleo

"So..."Said Clawdeen

"And look like he absorbed it energy and turn him to be like what he is today."Said Cleo

"And make him againts Kur and his team and imprisoned them."Said Ghoulia

"Techniquely just desinged the tombs and the guardians. The Lemurian and King Gilgamesh of Babylonian Kingdom are imprisoend them."Said Cleo

"So what're you ghouls need us to help?"Asked Kikyo

"Teach us the transformation."Said Cleo

In the market Cewzer wear the coat and walk around to find the ghouls and then...

"Sorry are you see these girls before?"Asked Cewzer and he's show the picture of the ghouls to the merchant.

"No."Said The Merchant

"Oh sorry for interrupt."Said Cewzer and he's walk to ask another one.

"Have you see these girls before?"Asked Cewzer

"Yes I saw them near the ramen shop 2 hours ago."Said The Merchant

"Thank you."Said Cewzer and he's go to the ramen shop that the merchant said.

Later in ramen shop...

"Excuse me have you see these girls before?"Asked Cewzer

"Yes they come to buy launch to get eat back at their home."Said The Chef

"Thank you."Said Cewzer and he's go out from the ramen shop and go to the De Nile resort.

At Inuyasha's house...

"So where you dad and your uncle?"Asked Clawdeen

"They're go out with their two loyal servants from the city for 3 weeks. Our family business is created the weapons."Said Yuki

"So that two servants is Jaken and Shippo right?"Asked Cleo

"Of course."Said Kikyo

"And we can have party everynight and bring boyfriends to home everyday without their angry."Said Saki

"So now let's talk about the transformation."Said Yuki

"But for Zombie cannot do that."Said Kikyo

"Zombie don't have another form to transform."Said Saki

"AWWW!"Said Ghoulia and she's walk out and sit under the tree.

"So how could we gonna do that?"Asked Lagoona

"Take a deep breath and focus."Said Saki

"We will show you."Said Kikyo and her eyes turn to red and she jump along with her sisters and transform into giant three -headed white dog.

"See."Said Kikyo

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"Now Frankie you're first."Said Yuki and she's turn back into humanoid form with her sisters.

"Okay take a deep breath... and focus!"Said Frankie and she's focusing and start to transform when her body is glowing.

The giant two engine-like pillars are pierce out from her back and her body is bigger,taller and more muscle. Frankie is now have 10 ft. tall.

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie when she's look at her reflection in the water.

"I'm look hideous!"Said Frankie

"Calm down Frankie if you not focus you will be mindless and rampage around."Said Saki

"Okay!focus!focus!focus!"Said Frankie and she's turn back to humanoid form.

"I did it!"Siad Frankie

"Way to go Frankie!"Said Draculaura

"COOL!"Said Clawdeen

"WOO-HOO!"Said Lagoona

"AWESOME!"Said Abbey

"WOW!"Said Ghoulia and Cleo

At De Nile resort...

"BOOM!"

"Who dare come to invade my resort!?"Asked Ramses and Cewzer show himself.

"YOU AGAIN!"Shouted Nefara and she's use her Ghostier Badage Whip throw to him but he grab it and pull Nefara to him.

"Now tell me where these girls are!"Said Cewzer 


	9. Two Hunters

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 9 Two Hunters

At Inuyasha's house...

"Next Lagoona."Said Yuki

"Well..."Said Lagoona and she's take deep breath,focus and she's start to transform into Daiyokai.

Lagoona body is turn into red,bigger,more muscular and her legs are fuse into whale-tail and her mouth turn into jaw of piranha-like jaw.

Lagoona is now look like red mermaid-like piranha.

"WHOA!look more hideous than me!"Said Frankie

"Can't... breath!"Said Lagoona

"OH-NO!"Said Kikyo

"NOw turn yourself back to humanoid form now!"Said Yuki and she's transform back to humanoid form.

"Next Draculaura."Said Saki

"YES!"Said Draculaura and she's take a deep breath,focus and start to transform into Daiyokai.

Draculaura eyes turn to red,her body turn to black,bigger and the wings are generate out from her arms

and her face is more look dog-like. Draculaura is now look like giant bat with dog-like face.

"Good work Draculaura!"Said Saki

"Now return to humanoid form."Said Kikyo and Draculaura turn herself back into humanoid form.

"Your turn Clawdeen."Said Kikyo

"Okay..."Said Clawdeen take a deep breath,focus and start to transform into Daiyokai.

Clawdeen body is taller,more muscular and her claws is bigger,two teeth of her are turn into saber-teeth and her fur is more longer.

Clawdeen is now look like smilodon-like wolf.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"Shouted Clawdeen and she's turn back to her humanoid form.

"Next is Cleo"Said Yuki

"Now time for me to shine!"Said Cleo and she's take a deep breath,focus and start to trandform into Daiyokai.

Cleo body is starto to taller,her eyes turn to green and her skin turn into the mummy textile. Cleo is now as the living mummy textile.

"I'm just a living textile!"Said Cleo

"Look in good way your body is a whip and can't be destroy. Except cause in fire."Said Saki and Cleo turn back to humanoid form.

"Next is Abbey."Said Kikyo

"Now let see what I will look like!"Said Abbey and she's take a deep breath,focus and start to trandform into Daiyokai.

Abbey body is taller,more muscular,her fur turn to dark blue and have two horns grow out on her head.

Abbey is now look like giant ape-like creature with two horns.

"COOL!"Said Clawdeen and Abbey turn back into her humanoid form.

"Thanks for teaching us this."Said Frankie

"Now let get back to celebrate at De Nile resort."Said Cleo

Later at De Nile resort...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo

"What's going on at here!?"Asked Draculaura

"It's smell like... the alien bounty hunter that attack us yesterday!"Said Clawdeen

"Cleo look!"Said Frankie and she's point to the note on the wall.

"How could an alien salamander can write in english?"Asked Lagoona

"I don't know. It is no sense!"Said Ghoulia

"Maybe it's not him who write."Said Clawdeen

"WHAT!?"Asked The Ghouls

"I smell another one... smell of... Abbey Grey!"Said Clawdeen

"Oh great she working with the alien bounty hunter to take me down!"Said Cleo

"Let's read the note."Said Abbey

"To Cleo De Nile if you want your father and your sister back. Come and surrender yourself to me."Said Lagoona

"That must be trap!"Said Frankie

"She will never give your dad and Nefara back to you!"Said Ghoulia

"But maybe she will if it is me."Said Sunga

"SUNGA!"Shouted Cleo

"Where did you hided from those two?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm hiding in the pool."Said Sunga

"And they come to find you?"Asked Lagoona

"And that is why I can't smell him."Said Clawdeen

"Now rescue my girlfriend and your dad!"Said Sunga

"But where exactly that the salamander and Abbey Grey took them to imprisoned?"Asked Lagoona

"I think I know."Said Clawdeen

"Follow your nose."Said Frankie

"YES!"Said Clawdeen and she's smell after them to the place.

Later at Tokyo Harbor in the Warehouse...

"In there!"Said Clawdeen

"Let's get in!"Said Cleo

"BOOM!"

"Where is my sister and my dad!?"Asked Cleo

"Oh... come for them?"Asked Cewzer

"They're right... over there!"Said Abbey Grey and she's point to them.

"DAD!NEFARA!"Shouted Cleo

"Let my girlfriend go!"Said Sunga

"Pass my robots,my partner and me first!"Said Abbey

"I'm Cewzer the best bounty hunter of this galaxy!and I will eliminate you!"Said Cewzer and he's throw a disk-like bomb to the ghouls.

"WATCH OUT!"Shouted Lagoona and she's jump out with the ghouls.

"BOOM!"

"Fiskbots attack!"Said Abbey and the Fiskbots run to attack them.

Clawdeen punch at Fiskbot body but it's too strong.

"I'm upgraded it from the money of the Nagas that they're paid to me."Said Abbey

Another two Fiskbots shoot laser to Draculaura and Frankie but Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab them

but they pull her to them and punch her fall down on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Cleo

"They're too stronger!"Said Abbey

Lagoona jump on head of Fiskbot and use her claws hit it face.

"Really too strong!"Said Lagoona

"We can't destroy them!"Said Frankie and she's use her Clectric Whip hit one of it but it's not destroy like everytime.

"Ohh... WAIT!that's it!"Said Cleo

"What Cleo?"Asked Draculaura

"The Daiyokai form!"Said Cleo

"Good idea!"Said Frankie

The ghouls except Ghoulia and Sunga take a deep breath,focus and they're start to transform into Daiyokais.

"Now let's teach these bounty hunters a lesson!"Said Cleo and she's use mummy textile

at her stomach grab the Fiskbots and put them inside her. Lagoona punch throught the ground and jump into the sea

and Cleo spit the Fiskbots inside her out into the hole that made by Lagoona and they're fall into the sea and Lagoona use her claws cut them into piece.

"I love this claws!"Said Lagoona

"You force us to do this!"Said Abbey and she's grab her laser gu and prepare to shoot it with Cewzer.

"Oh no you don't!"Said Abbey and she's shoot freeze ray to their laser guns.

"Okay last the time bomb!"Said Abbey and she's set the time,drop it and fly out from the warehouse with Cewzer.

"See ya in the next life!"Said Cewzer

"If you have it!"Said Abbey and she's fly out with Cewzer.

"I'm on this!"Said Ghoulia and she's cut the line to activate the bomb.

"We're safe now."Said Ghoulia

"Let's free them."Said Frankie and Sunga unchain Ramses and Nefara.

"Thanks."Said Ramses

"Sunga I'm missed you!"Said Nefara and she's hug him.

"Let's go back to the resort and celebrate this victory!"Said Cleo 


	10. Splash In The Nitrogen Snow

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 10 Splash In The Nitrogen Snow

"AHHH!nice new day in Japan!"Said Nefara

"Nefara I have something special for you."Said Cleo

"If it is a cake that made from bug and mud... I'm out!"Said Nefara

"AWW!don't be rude much. This is for you!"Said Cleo and she's give Nefara the ring that made from gold and diamond.

"For me!?"Asked Nefara and she's wear the ring.

"Of course. I don't like you but... that doesn't mean I'm gonna-"Said Cleo

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie

"What's going on!?"Asked Clawdeen

"The snow float on me and Draculaura when I'm open the door!"Said Frankie

"How could it have snow?"Asked Lagoona

"This is during the summer!"Said Ghoulia

"Something bad is going to happen!"Said Cleo

At GIR in New Salem...

"Where are those sub-mutants!?"Asked Cerax

"We still don't know where are they go."Said Humanoid Huntron

"And still no any sign about the bounty hunter that we sent to hunt them."Said Humanoid Huntron

"We must find them before they will know too much about our plan!"Said Master Hunter

"Sir our troops in the place known as Japan in the city called Tokyo had began the operation terraform air now."Said Humanoid Huntron

"I'm hope that this mission will not fail again!"Said Ozar Code

At Tokyo in De Nile resort...

"This is so strange!"Said Frankie

"How could it have snow in the summer?"Asked Nefara

"Ask me and who am I gonna ask next?"Asked Ghoulia

"Oh great!Ghoulia didn't know too!this is hopeless now!"Said Cleo

"It must something to explain about this mysterious snow!"Said Ramses

"Let's watch from the news."Said Clawdeen and she's open the television.

"The mysterious snow that come around in Tokyo. The every scientists are just scratch their heads.

No one now how this is happening anymore!"Said The Reporter

"I'm kind have bad feelings about this!"Said Sunga

"Yeah!because you're snake."Said Cleo

"That much rude too him!"Said Nefara and she's hug Sunga and kiss him.

At Kur City...

"The mysterious snow that come around in Tokyo. The every scientists are just scratch their heads.

No one now how this is happening anymore!"Said The Reporter

"This is interesting."Said Lamashthu

"That must be the work of the aliens that try to conquer Earth!"Said Maurya

"By terraforming?"Asked Rabisu

"From what we see... it's true."Said Rani Nagi

"Get more knowledge about these aliens... maybe... they can be great ally!"Said Kur

"But I thought you suppose to conquer their planet too!"Said Asag

"For the dinosaurs I will from my spy that the alliance of these robots and the dinosaurs had been broken!"Said Kur

"Except from the rebellion team. And I have my spy too."Said Rabisu

At Tokyo...

"We have to figure out what make this snow!"Said Cleo

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Who's come now?"Asked Draculaura and she's go to open the door.

"Saki,Kikyo and Yuki!"Said Draculaura

"Hi ghouls!"Said Saki

"What're you three doing here!?"Asked Frankie

"Invite you to our party."Said Kikyo

"And who are the guys behind you?"Asked Ghoulia

"Haku,Aku,Roku and Shiki."Said Yuki

"Boyfriends of you three?"Asked Abbey

"Yes Haku is mine,Aku with Kikyo and Shiki with Yuki."Said Saki and she's hug each others with Yuki and Kikyo.

"What kind of party?"Asked Cleo

"Kimono party."Said Yuki

"Umm... that's mean we must wear the kimono suits right?"Asked Clawdeen

"Of course."Said Saki

"Every friends of us will be come at our house in kimono suits!"Said Yuki

"Let's go to the clothes shop!"Said Draculaura

"NO!untill we figure out about this mysterious snow around Tokyo."Said Ghoulia

"Maybe it because of that!"Said Abbey and she's point to the flying ruin on the sky.

"The Hun Flying Ruin!"Said Lagoona

"Hun?"Asked Shiki

"No time to explain!"Said Frankie

"Don't worry we will be back!"Said Ghoulia and she's run inside with her friends and close the door.

"Ghouls."Said Haku

"AHEM!"Said Saki,Kikyo and Yuki

"We know what it is now and we have to stop the flying ruin!"Said Frankie

"How could we gonna get up there?"Asked Clawdeen

"I have this!"Said Cleo and she's show the newest Amulet of her.

"Your newest Amulet!?"Asked Draculaura

"Yes it is!"Said Cleo and she's teleport herseldf and her friends on the flying ruin.

In the Flying Ruin...

"Hun should increase the more regular conversion of the which air of this planet."Said Humanoid Huntron

"Yes sir."Said Humanoid Huntron and it's pull the lever and release more mutated nitrogen into the air.

On the roof...

"Here we are!"Said Cleo

"Detect the predominant organics of this planet!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"ATTACK!"Shouted Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser from their hands to the ghouls with another three Humanoid Huntron.

One of Humanoid Huntron release the pack of Wolf Huntron attack them.

"ROARRR!"

"Oh great!this mission is not better at all!"Said Cleo

At De Nile resort...

"Now let see what kind of kimonos is perfect for me."Said Nefara and she's wear the pink sakura kimono suit.

"Too much pink."Said Nefara and she's change to green kimono suit.

"Much green!"Said Nefara and she's change to blue ocean kimono suit.

"Perfect!"Said Nefara

"So what about me?"Asked Sunga and he's show himself in black kimono suit.

"Handsome!"Said Nefara

At the Flying Ruin...

Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab last Humanoid Huntron and throw to hit last Wolf Huntron and they fall from the flying ruin.

"Let's get in!"Said Frankie and she's open the door and go inside with the ghouls.

"This way!"Said Ghoulia

"How did you know?"Asked Draculaura

"Use the scanner."Said Ghoulia

"Okay you lead us to the control room."Said Lagoona

"And then boom it!"Said Abbey

"Follow me."Said Ghoulia and she's lead the ghouls to the control room.

"HEY YOU ROBOTS!"Shouted Frankie and she's use her Electric Whip cut two Humanoid Huntron into piece.

Ghoulia shoot laser from her hands to three Humanoid Huntron. Abbey shoot freeze ray to two Humanoid Huntron.

Lagoona and Clawdeen use their claws cut the two Humanoid Huntron.

Draculaura use her Super-Speed run and jump to kick heads of every Humanoid Huntron that she meet.

Abbey punch throught the hologrammer of the flying ruin and stop Hun to called to get more force.

"Huntron retreat!"Said Humanoid Huntron and it's fly out from the portal along with other Humanoid Huntron.

"We will bring more force back to get the flying ruin!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"And this operation will continue."Said Humanoid Huntron and it's fly across the world back to GIR with other Humanoid Huntron.

"I don't think the flying ruin will stay long enough like that."Said Abbey

"Frankie your turn!"Said Clawdeen and Frankie shoot electric into the controlling computer and explode it.

"Now let's go!"Said Cleo and she's teleport herself and the ghouls back to De Nile resort.

"BOOM!"

At De Nile resort...

"That was fun!"Said Frankie

"But we need to hurry!"Said Draculaura

"The party will begin in 20 minutes!"Said Lagoona

"We need more time to buy the perfect kimono suitd for ourselves!"Said Clawdeen

"We won't do it in time!"Said Cleo

"Don't worry I had somethings special for you ghouls."Said Nefara and she's show the kimono suits that she's buy for them.

Later at Inuyasha's house...

"Hi ghouls!"Said Cleo

"Cleo!Nefara!"Said Saki

"Nice kimono ghouls!"Said Kikyo

"Let's come in and party!"Said Yuki

"As you wish Yuki."Said Cleo and she's walk in their house with Nefara and the ghouls to party. 


	11. Light Of Lemurian

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 11 Light Of Lemurian

In the Catacombs...

"ROARRR!"

"LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!"Shouted Fiskerton

"ROARRR!"

"We will be back!"Said Rani Nagi and she's go out with her Nagas.

"Round 24 and how much that this gonna happen?"Asked Fiskerton

At Scareport in New Salem...

"AHHHH!home sweet home!"Said Clawdeen

"Now time for be at home is back!"Said Frankie

At Kur City...

"You failed again!?"Asked Asag

"It just a one Lemurian but you don't have any idea to destroy him!"Said Lamashthu

"My lord give us a time we need more soldiers!"Said Rani Nagi

"No more time!"Said Rabisu

"I need to find Shangri-La and destroy it now!"Said Kur

"Along with the Flute of Gilgamesh!"Said Pazuzu

"And no one gonna stop us to rule the world!"Said Kur

"And don't fail us again!"Said Lamashthu

"Yes."Said Rani Nagi

At Cleo's house...

"AHHH!my beautiful bed!"Said Cleo and she's lie herself on bed.

"I'm missed my stuffs too!"Said Nefara and she's lie herself on her bed.

At Shangri-La...

"ROARRR!"

"Get out of here you killer cat!"Said Fiskerton after he punch face of the Dinictis.

"ROARRR!"

"My beautiful land... now just a savannah grassland with little of woods."Said Fiskerton and he's run out from the city

and climb on the hill and see the land that once is a mighty empire but now just a Ghost Town.

"ROARRR!"

The pack of Columbian Mammoths walk toward to Fiskerton and he's jump down from the hill

into pack of Poebrotheriums and jump on the tree and swing pass the pack of Titanises and land of shell of of Glyptodont.

"ROARRR!"

"Sorry pal."Said Fiskerton and hels jump off from the shell of Glyptodont and run to the river to find some fishes to eat.

"Hey pals!"Said Fiskerton and he's wave his hand to the Chalicotherium that drink the water near him.

"ROARRR!"

"Now let's dive!"Said Fiskerton and he's dive into the river to grab some fish.

In the Catacombs...

"It's not here!"Said Rani Nagi

"Where does that Lemurian go?"Asked Maurya

"Just go throguth the portal!"Said Rani Nagi

At Lagoona's house...

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Come now."Said Lagoona and she's open the door.

"Hi Lagoona!"Said Ulraj

"King Ulraj of Kumari Kandam it's honour to meet you again."Said Lagoona

"Please called me Ulraj."Said Ulraj

At Shangri-La...

"SSSSSSS!"

"Round 25 begin."Said Fiskerton and he's grab his golden sword and shoot electric out from the sword to the two hidden Cambodian Nagas.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Cambodian Nagas

"ROARRRR!"

"Greetings guardian!"Said Maurya and he's slide to punch him.

"Too slow!"Said Fiskerton and he's shoot electric wave from his sword hit ever Nagas near him.

"Round 25 is over."Said Fiskerton

"Actully is just begin!"Said Maurya

"What?"Asked Fiskerton

"Are you see my mom in this place?"Asked Maurya

"NO!"Said Fiskerton

In the Temple...

"The Light of Lemurian is mine!"Said Rani Nagi

"Hold on!you won't go anywhere with it!"Said Fiskerton

"How did you come here fast!?this is faster than I thought!"Said Rani Nagi

"Help of friend."Said Fiskerton and the Columbian Mammoth show up.

"ROARRR!"

"BOOM!"

"Get her!"Said Fiskerton and the Columbian Mammoth run toward to Rani Nagi but she's slide out of the way and use her tail hit Fiskerton.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Fiskerton

"See ya!"Said Rani Nagi

"NO!"Said Fiskerton and he's jump on the Columbian Mammoth and follow her to the portal.

"SSSSSSSSS!"

"What!?"Asked Fiskerton and Maurya jump out from the tree and use his tail hit the Columbian Mammoth fall on the Fiskerton.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Fiskerton

"Bye-bye..."Said Rani Nagi

"Guardian!"Said Maurya

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed The Nagas they go throught the portal into the Catacombs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Fiskerton

Later at Cleo's house...

"Fiskerton what're you doing here?"Asked Cleo

"Nagas."Said Fiskerton and Cleo's grab her phone and call to Frankie.

"Frankie called everyone we got the mission to do."Said Cleo

At Lagoona's house...

"Please ulraj don't do this!"Said Lagoona

"But... but we're-"Said Ulraj

"I known but I didn't-"Said Lagoona and her phone is ring.

"Hello Frankie."Said Lagoona

At Kur City...

"What is this!?"Asked Asag

"I'm said bring the Flute of Gilgamesh to us!"Said Lamashthu

"Not the golden-like gem!"Said Pazuzu

"AWW!forget that stupid flute masters!"Said Maurya

"What do you mean?"Asked Rabisu

"This is the key to us to destroy our biggest threat once and for all!"Said Rani Nagi

"Well let see what is the secret inside this gem."Said Kur

At Cleo's house...

"WHAT!?"Asked The Ghouls

"This is terrible!"Said Lagoona

"Really bad!"Said Abbey

"So can you explain about the golden-like gem again please!"Said Clawdeen

"It's like the Data Log of the Lemurian..."Said Frankie

"And copy blueprint of the whole entire civilization of Lemurian!"Said Ghoulia

"We had to it back!"Said Cleo

"How?"Asked Draculaura

"Judge from the time of how long the Leaders of Doom return I know where it is."Said Fiskerton

Later at Front of Gateway of Kur City...

"Kur City!?"Asked Cleo

"What is it Cleo?"Asked Clawdeen

"The city of the every tribes and civilizations of cryptids!"Said Cleo

"Let's get inside!"Said Frankie and she's use her electric whip cut the door.

"Welcome to the Kur City."Said The Blue Vampires

"Gory!Bram!and the many of the vampires turn to be blue!"Said Draculaura

"How could we gonna get pass them?"Asked Lagoona

"I know what to do!"Said Fiskerton and he's swing his golden sword and throw electric wave to shock them.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Blue Vampires

"To the palace!"Said Fiskerton

"NAGAS!"Shouted Rabisu

"Wind Demons!"Said Pazuzu

The many of Nagas and Wind Demons are arrive from the order of their leaders to destroy Fiskerton and the ghouls.

"Oh great!"Said Ghoulia and she's shoot laser from her hands to them.

"The rest you do something!"Said Ghoulia

"This is desert I'm out!"Said Lagoona and she's jump on and use her claws hit the Wind Demons.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Wind Demons

The ghouls take a deep breath,focus and trasnform into Daiyokais.

"Let's take these guys down!"Said Frankie and she's created electric bomb from her hands and throw to hit the Nagas.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Nagas

"Hello."Said Cleo use her textile skin grab the three Wind Demons and throw to hit three Nagas Kanya.

Abbey use her ice-breath freeze the every Nagas that stand in front of her. Clawdeen run as fast as her can and punch every Nagas that she see.

Draculaura use her Super Sonic Boom attack the Wind Demons and the float out hit the door of the palace.

"Let's find Kur!"Said Cleo and she's open the door and go inside the palace.

"KUR!"Shouted Cleo

"Cleo?"Asked Clawdeen

"What?"Asked Cleo

"You gonna make they know that we're here!"Said Ghoulia

"ROARRR!"

"AHAHAHAAA!here I come!"Said Kur when he's jump out from the shadow.

"Where is the Light of Lemurian!?"Asked Fiskerton

"The last survivor of Lemurian?but not for long!"Said Kur and he's jump into the air and shoot fireball out from his mouth to them.

"WATCH OUT!"Shouted Frankie and Draculaura use her Super Sonic Boom attack and the fireball return to Kur and hit him.

"How dare you!?"Asked Kur

"AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Rabisu and he's run to grab Draculaura but Clawdeen come between them and punch him float hit the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Rabisu

"I will destroy you!"Said Asag and Frankie use her Electric Whip grab him and throw him hit the wall.

"GET THEM!"Shouted Kur

Lamashthu and Pazuzu run to fight them but Abbey shoot freeze ray and freeze them in the frozen solid.

"You gonna paid for hurted my team!"Said Kur

"SHUT UP!"Shouted Fiskerton and he's punch at fac of Kur anf he's fall on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Kur

"Now let's find the Light of Lemurian!"Said Cleo

"You mean this?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Surrender if you still need to be alive!"Said Maurya

"Yes we surrender... when?"Asked Cleo and she's use her textile skin grab the Light of Lemurian from Rani Nagi hand and give to Fiskerton.

"GGGRRRRRAAAAAAA!"

"Let's get out of here!"Said Cleo and she's use her Amulet teleport herself and her friends out from Kur Palace.

Later at Shangri-La in the Temple...

"Now it will be safe now."Said Clawdeen

"Impressive that your civilization are live under my village for many thousand years!"Said Abbey

"This place is so really incredible!"Said Lagoona

"The animals from Oligocene period to Pleistocene period are still alive to the present day!"Said Ghoulia

"It's work of my people. Brign everything in their life to here."Said Fiskerton

"Fisk we promise. One day the Lemurian will return."Said Frankie

"We will be back!... one day your people will come back."Said Cleo

"Thnaks ghouls but past is past I must agree about this destiny. The Lemurian and Garuda are extinct... forever."Said

"Garuda?"Asked Clawdeen

"The race of ancient huamnoid birds that're join the force to help us defeated Kur. Their civilization had the samd destiny

like my civilization... be extinct forever."Said Fiskerton

"Don't worry we will help you... both of Lemurian and Garuda."Said Frankie

"This is the reward form us..."Said Lagoona

"For set everyone free form that tyrannical dragon 3000 years ago!"Said Cleo

"Thank you... from the bottom of my heart."Said Fiskerton 


	12. Return Of Purple

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 12 Return Of Purple

At GIR...

"According from the Data Log that we have the new flying ruin will be send out from the portal tonight."Said Ghoulia

"And you know the plan ghouls?"Asked Cleo

"Yes!"Said Lagoona

"Totally!"Said Clawdeen

"I'm already know."Said Draculaura

"Go inside find the new flying ruin and destroy it!"Said Frankie and then the door on the roof top of GIR building is open.

"I think the flying ruin..."Said Abbey and the flying ruin is come out from the GIR building.

"Is found us now!"Said Abbey

"WAIT!"Said Clawdeen

"What now Clawdeen?"Asked Ghoulia

"See it Lagoona?"Asked Clawdeen

"Something is not right!"Said Lagoona

"What're you talking about?"Asked Cleo

"It just the new flying ruin."Said Draculaura

"I think it's not!"Said Clawdeen

"Where is the nitrogen gas supply?"Asked Lagoona

"WHAT!?"Asked The Ghouls

"It's doesn't have the nitrogen supply!"Said Clawdeen

"And the question is what are the Hun gonna use it for?"Asked Frankie and the flying ruin is open fly up

and go out from the city and turn to invisible.

"Oh great!it's gone!"Said Cleo

"What're gonna do?"Asked Lagoona

"Go in that building and see what was that thing is."Said Ghoulia

"BOOM!"

"The organics!"Said Humanoid Huntron and Lagoona use her claws cut it into piece.

"Stop the organics!"Said Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser from it hands with another three Humanoid Huntron.

Frankie use her Electric Whip grab one of Humanoid Huntron and throw to hit another one.

"Cleo new move!"Said Ghoulia and she's shoot laser from her hands along with lightning from Amulet of Cleo

and combine them turn to be explosive energy beam and hit the two Humanoid Huntron and explode them.

"BOOM!"

"YEAH!"Said Cleo and Ghoulia

"Umm... ghouls."Said Clawdeen and she's point to the portal.

"What happen?"Asked Draculaura

"Look like the explosion of the energy beam is accident activate the portal!"Said Ghoulia and the portal is open and absorb the ghouls in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Ghouls

Later...

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Frankie

"And where are these masks come from?"Asked Draculaura

"From me."Said Rahol

"Rahol!"Said Clawdeen

"Welcome to Planet Zerkarr."Said Rahol

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"Everywhere is... gas!"Said Ghoulia

"This planet is gas giant for many million of years."Said Rahol

"So why are we at here?"Asked Cleo

"The portal from Earth bring you to this planet."Said Rahol

"Rahol!"Said Khyparr

"General Khyparr."Said Rahol and he's bow himself down.

"Stand up my soldier."Said Khyparr and Rahol is stand up.

"So... can you introduce your guests?"Asked Khyparr

"These are the natives on Earth that I met and they protect their planet from the Hun to conquer too."Said Rahol

"Greetings general I'm Cleo De Nile the leader of this group. And this my teammates

Frankie Stien,Draculaura,Clawdeen Wolf,Lagoona Blue,Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable."Said Cleo

"I'm General Khyparr and I'm the ruler of this planet for now... untill we will find the Council of Three and free them."Said Khyparr

"So can we help you to find the members of the Council?"Asked Frankie

"Of course and I already had plan. Because we have two missions to do!"Said Khyparr

At Planet Hun...

"The organics are on our colony!?"Asked Ozar Code

"Yes my lord my troops accident see what was happened."Said Master Hunter

"We can't let them help the rebellion!you know about that right!?"Asked Ozar Code

"Yes I know but don't have enough Huntron to gather the big army to take them down."Said Master Hunter

"So where are they!?"Asked Ozar Code

"I send them to follow your order to find the biggest factory on Planet Zerkarr. This mission is really important!

if we have it we will have a lot of big army and new upgrade robots to use everytime!"Said Master Hunter

"Working about this FASTER!"Shouted Ozar Code

"Ye-yes sir!"Said Master Hunter

At Planet Zerkarr...

"This is your hideout?"Asked Frankie

"Not just this place but the entire of this flying ruin is our now."Said Rahol

"How long?"Asked Abbey

"5 minutes ago."Said Khyparr

"OH!"Said Frankie

"Zaria!"Said Khyparr

"DAD!"Said Zaria and she's hug her dad.

"Welcome back!"Said Zaria

"This my daughter Zaria. She is the master of matiarl arts and every skills of fight combat on this planet."Said Khyparr

"Nice to meet you."Said Zaria

"I'm Cleo De Nile the leader of-"Said Cleo

"This group yes I know I hack into the system of my dad and heard everything that he talke with you."Said Zaria

"Zaria we had talking about this for many times!"Said Khyparr

"Yeah... I'm sorry dad."Said Zaria

"So what the plan that we must do?"Asked Abbey

"Hey Rahol can I talk with you for few minutes."Said Zaria

"Sure."Said Rahol and he's follow Zaria to her place.

"Follow me."Said Khyparr and he's go inside the bunker with the ghouls.

At Zaria and Rahol...

"Seriously!?"Asked Rahol

"Yes and I didn't know how to tell my dad!"Said Zaria

"He will kill me about this!"Said Rahol

"Don't worry everything will be fine."Said Zaria

"Yeah!because you're his daughter!"Said Rahol

"It's not your fault!"Said Zaria

"It is my fault!"Said Rahol

"You blame yourself too much... you should calm down... my love."Said Zaria and she's kiss Rahol on his lips.

In the Bunker...

"So that if we have this factory we can upload this virus and program it to create the Purple Huntron for us instead of Green Huntron."Said Khyparr

"Huntron VS Huntron sound cool!"Said Draculaura

"But how could we gonna get pass those security systems?"Asked Abbey and she point to the part that show the security systems of the hologram.

"I have this."Said Khyparr and he's grab head copy blueprint of hand of the factory owner.

"With this copy blueprint we can go pass the security systems without any problems!"Said Khyparr

"Before we will go out."Said Ghoulia and she's drop the planet scanner on the ground.

"Scan complete."Said Scanner

"Now we can go."Said Ghoulia

"Wait!I have some questions to ask."Said Draculaura

"Umm... general can I ask this. What are the flying ruins made from?"Asked Frankie

"And why all of them look like the flying ruins that the Hun have?"Asked Clawdeen

"It's made from the rock near the core of this planet. The core of this planet is have a surface as rock around it

and it is home of the two species of plants Flowty and Reefaa."Said Khyparr

"And it is home of the flying ray called Blanta."Said Zaria and everyone go to look at her and Rahol and Ghoulia open the planet scanner.

"Blanta the mole-sized herbivorous flying ray that live at the core of Planet Zerkarr.

This creature is evolved to have teeth that can bite the flowers and reef."Said Scanner

"And Flowty are the pink flowers that grow up at the rock of this planet along with the Reefaa the giant reef.

Both are the air-eating they need only just air to survive."Said Rahol

"So we don't have much time so let's go!"Said Cleo

At another flying ruin...

"Open the portal."Said Humanoid Huntron and another Humanoid Huntron is open the portal.

"The ultimate energy power of Earth is in our hand!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"They stole the nuclear?"Asked Lagoona

"For what?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know what it is..."Said Khyparr

"This can't be good!"Said Draculaura

"Get it into the tank. The power of this energy known as nuclear can operate the final mission for the invasion of Earth."Said Humanoid Huntron

"They stole the nuclear for the invasion?"Asked Lagoona

"Why they don't use the big army?"Asked Draculaura

"I see this before they gonna activate the battle ship called Metamite."Said Khyparr

"Metamite?"Asked Lagoona

At Huntron Factory...

Frankie use her Electric Whip cut two Spider Huntron into piece. Cleo shoot lightning from her Amulet to the three Wolf Huntron.

Abbey grab one of tentacles of Squid Huntron and throw it to two Humanoid Huntron. Ghoulia shoot laser to the Wolf Huntron

and grab last Humanoid Huntron and punch throught it head.

"Okay the robots are clear!"Said Frankie

"Hope that Rahol and Zaria can-"Said Cleo and then more Humanoid Huntron are come.

"Oh great!"Said Abbey and the cannon are activate and shoot missiles to the Humanoid Huntron.

"Thank you guys."Said Frankie

"Your welcome."Said Rahol and he's upload the virus to program to factory to create the every forms of Purple Huntron.

"The Purple Huntron are ready now!"Said Rahol

"We did it!"Said Zaria and she's kiss him.

"YAY!"Shouted The Ghouls

"Now I'm gonna start to study more about the creatures on this planet."Said Ghoulia and she's open her planet scanner.

"Gellao the air-eating flying jellyfish. It eat the air by absorbing it pass from the tentacles of them

and they can use the tentacles to move to another way that the want."Said Scanner

"Next."Said Ghoulia and she's collect another one.

"Glish the omnivorous fish-like creature that have wings like bat. It can be both hunter and scavenger

because they are the good eating on Planet Zerkarr."Said Scanner

At the flying ruin...

"We gonna stop them before they will upload that nuclear energy in the tank!"Said Lagoona

"How?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm thinking!"Said Lagoona

"It must have a way!"Said Clawdeen

"BOOM!"

"The error function of robots!"Said Humanoid Huntron and Purple Humanoid Huntron shoot laser to it.

"Destroy the error function."Said Humanoid Huntron and Purple Humanoid Huntron shoot laser to it.

"Our change now!"Said Khyparr and he's run with the ghouls and grab the tank of nuclear inside the robot-like flying ruin out.

"Let's get out of here!"Said Lagoona

"We have thing that we need now."Said Khyparr and he's go to the portal and teleport wit the ghouls back to his bunker.

The Green Humanoid Huntron and Purple Humanoid Huntron fly to fight the each others.

"BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!"

At the Bunker...

"The Diwora the walrus-like creature that are the top predator of Planet Zerkarr. This creature can eat everthing that it want

Gellao,Glish,Blanta or even the sapience life form called Zerkarr."Said Scanner

"Hey ghouls!"Said Lagoona

"Look like you finish the mission."Said Khyparr

"Of course we did!"Said Cleo

"Really easy!"Said Abbey

"Totally."Said Ghoulia

"The Purple Huntron will help the Zerkarr fight againts the Green Huntron,Master Hunter and the Ozar Code."Said Frankie

"Thanks for the gift that you sent."Said Draculaura

"It is really awesome!"Said Clawdeen

"Dad I have something pretty big to tell you."Said Zaria

"What isit?"Asked Khyparr

"We have two. First we found the frozen solids of the Council of Three now."Said Zaria and she's show him the forzen solids.

"Let's get them out."Said Khyparr

"Wait!I have another one... I'm... pregnant."Said Zaria

"I known that."Said Khyparr

"WHAT!?"Asked Rahol and Zaria

"I'm kind of mad at first but I see how much you love of him. So no reason to don't let you marry my best soldier."Said Khyparr

"Oh dad thank you!"Said Zaria

"Now I'm gonna gather my troops you two release the members of the Council from the frozen solids."Said Khyparr

"Okay ghouls time to go back to Earth."Said Cleo

"I'm agree about this."Said Clawdeen

"You can use our portal. Just program the planet that you want to be send."Said Rahol

"To Earth."Said Ghoulia and she's program the portal.

"Goodbye!"Said Frankie and she's teleport with the ghouls back to Earth. 


	13. Ancient Weapons

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 13 Ancient Weapons

At GIR the Huntron prepare for someone to some at front door of GIR...

"He's come."Said Green Humanoid Huntron and the door is open and Kur walk inside with Pazuzu,Lamashthu,Asag and Rabisu.

"The plan of us are is ready now."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"Let me talk with the Master Hunter and Cerax."Said Kur and he's go into the meeting room.

"Finally you're come!"Said Cerax

"Let the meeting begin!"Said Master Hunter

At Kumari Kandam Embassy...

"Let this mission begin!"Said Abbey and she's jump into the embassy with her Fiskbots.

"To the Treasure Chamber."Said Abbey and she's run with her Fiskbots to the Treasure Chamber.

"Shiny,shiny!"Said Abbey when she's open the Treasure Chamber.

"We will go to find the hammer."Said Fiskbot

"Yes you two come here. I want the golden coins and gems back with me too!"Said Abbey and she's grab he golden coins and every gems that she see in her bag.

At Green Huntron Factory...

Draculaura use her Shadow Whip cut two last Green Humanoid Huntron into piece.

"Ghoulia now!"Said Cleo

"I got it!"Said Ghoulia and she's throw a bomb to the power core of the factory.

"BOOM!"

"Now let's go!"Said Frankie and she's run out from the Green Huntron Factory.

"To the Doom Mobile!"Said Draculaura and she's jump inside the Doom Mobile with the ghouls and she's drive away back to Cleo's house...

"BOOM!"

"Mission complete!"Said Abbey

"And the evil factory of the killer robots are destroy!"Said Lagoona

"Wait!"Said Clawdeen when she's see Abbey Grey and her Fiskbots climb out from Kumari Kandam Embassy.

"What's wrong Clawdeen?"Asked Frankie

"There!"Said Clawdeen and she's point to Abbey Grey and her Fiskbots.

"It's the bounty huntress name Abbey Grey!"Said Draculaura

"And her Fiskbots!"Said Ghoulia

"What're they doing at Kumari Kandam Embassy!?"Asked Lagoona

"This can't be good!"Said Frankie

"Let's follow them ghouls."Said Cleo and Draculaura drive follow her and the Fiskbots to the Naga Palace.

"Look like she's still working for the Nagas."Said Clawdeen

"And don't care anymore to sell the whole entire planet into hand of tyrannical Babylonian Dragon."Said Lagoona

"We will be back later. Right now we must go back to my house."Said Cleo

Later at Cleo's house...

"So what does she take from the embassy now?"Asked Draculaura

"Ask me and who am I gonna ask?"Asked Clawdeen

"May a gold,a gem or-"Said Frankie

"Hammer."Said Ramses

"Yes she's steal the hammer!wait!what?"Asked Frankie

"The Hammer of Doom. One of the ancient weapon of Kur."Said Ramses

"So he send Abbey Grey to get it for him right?"Asked Lagoona

"You said it just one of his ancient weapons. How many that he have?"Asked Draculaura

"Four."Said Ramses

"So what he will send her steal next?"Asked Abbey

"We didn't know about that you must sneaking in the Naga Palace to find the anwser but for the location I know."Said Ramses

"So how could we gonna sneak in their palace?"Asked Lagoona

"I got an idea!"Said Frankie

Later at Naga Palace...

"Are you sure this will work?"Asked Jackson

"Of course!"Said Frankie

"And here the pizza."Said Draculaura and she's give the box of pizza to him.

"Now go."Said Cleo and Jackson walk to the Naga Palace.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

Maurya open the door and meet Jackson.

"Who are you?"Asked Maurya

"Umm... I come... to deliver... this... pizza to you!"Said Jackson

"I didn't order."Said Maurya

"Are you sure but the man I that I met before make me late because I was deliver wrong too."Said Jackson

"OH!that pizza I remember now!"Said Maurya and he's grab the pizza from Jackson and go back inside.

"Plan work!"Said Frankie

"Now let's check what are they talking."Said Ghoulia and she's lesson from her phone.

"Check it out guys free pizza!"Said Maurya

"I'm hungry now!"Said Cambodian Naga

"So what about your mom?"Asked Naga Kanya

"She still work replace for Kur for a short time. While he go to make deal with the alien robots called Hun

to destroy the De Nile family and take over the world!"Said Maurya

Outside...

"Now Ghoulia activate the Nanobot Mode."Said Frankie and Ghoulia activate the bug behind the pizza box turn to be nanobot and fly into the throneroom.

In the throneroom...

"We need you to go to the Temple of Ahuizotl and get the Ring of Death back to us."Said Rani Nagi

"And price is?"Asked Abbey

"2000 golden coins."Said Rani Nagi

"Impressive so prepare it when I return."Said Abbey and she's walk out from the throneroom.

Outside...

"Cleo are you have the jet that-"Said Draculaura

"Of course I have."Said Cleo

"Well..."Said Clawdeen

"We need a guide."Said Abbey

"I think I know one."Said Lagoona

Later at Jinafire's house...

"Oh time to go back to my home is come!"Said Skelita

"And don't forget a gift for me."Said Jinafire

"Of course Jinafire!"Said Skelita

"Goodbye Skelita."Said Jinafire

"Bye Jinafire."Said Skelita and she's walk with the ghouls to the Scareport.

Later on Cleo's jet...

"This plane is the most beautiful plane that I ever see!"Said Clawdeen

"Of course it's made from gold."Said Cleo

"No way!"Said Lagoona

"It can't be!"Said Ghoulia

"This plane is run by magic of my Amulet. When it empty just shoot lightning in the power supply."Said Cleo

"So how far of here to Hexico?"Asked Clawdeen

"We almost now."Said Skelita

Later at Scareport...

"Finally!my homeland!"Said Skelita

"So since you grow up here you-"Said Cleo

"Of course it is the reason why you bring me to woth you ghouls."Said Skelita and she's lead the ghouls to the place that they want.

"So what next?"Asked Abbey

"Umm... hello we have a mission!"Said Frankie

"Oh right!so... Skelita are you know where te Temple of Ahuizolt is?"Asked Cleo and Skelita was shock about this.

"How did you know about this?it is bad to say that word in front of the people that are natives of Hexico!"Said Skelita

"Why?"Asked Clawdeen

"This ancient evil immortal creature is the evil being that born to kill and steal eyes of everyone.

It will never rest untill it will find it prey and steal the eyes."Said Skelita

"So that make it to be the perfect guardian of the object that we're searching."Said Clawdeen

"What're you ghouls searching?"Asked Skelita

"Skelita this is important. Kur is back and he will destroy everything that we love

if we don't get to the Temple of Ahuizotl before his bounty huntress and her robots..."Said Frankie

"He and the Leaders of Doom will take another one step to get closer to take over this planet."Said Cleo

"Are you kidding?"Asked Skelita

"No."Said Ghoulia

"Remember the Nagas that try to kill us 6 months ago?"Asked Abbey

"They are the persons who serve Kur and the Leaders of Doom."Said Lagoona

"Well... I will lead you the Temple of Ahuizotl."Said Skelita

In the forest...

"There it is."Said Skelita

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"It's look similar to mine pyramid but... have roof and four stairways."Said Cleo

"Follow me."Said Skelita and she's open the secret door and go into the Tomb of Ahuizotl with the ghouls.

"Be careful the ancestors of people are accurately for created the traps!"Said Skelita

"My people neither!"Said Cleo and she's walk with too much careful.

"Cleo I think that was too much."Said Ghoulia

"But I'm really scare!"Said Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"What's that noise?"Asked Clawdeen

"That must noise of Ahuizotl!"Said Frankie

"It's come from this way!"Said Abbey and she's run with the ghouls to find it.

"There it is!"Said Lagoona when she's see the three Fiskbots fight with Ahuizotl.

"ROARRR!"

"Is that is Ahuizotl?"Asked Clawdeen

"Yes it is!"Said Skelita

"ROARRR!"

"How are we gonna get pass it?"Asked Draculaura

"We make it come to us!"Said Abbey

"HEY YOU!"Shouted Ghoulia

"RMM?"

"Come and get me!"Said Ghoulia and Ahuizotl and the Fiskbots run to grab her

but Abbey shoot freeze ray to them and freeze then into the frozen solids.

"Nice plan Abbey!"Said Frankie

"Thank you."Said Abbey and she's walk to the Treasure Chamber with the ghouls.

"Okay now let's... go."Said Abbey

"Give me the ring and you will not get hurt!"Said Cleo

"And how are you gonna beat me?"Asked Abbey

"Good question."Said Ghoulia and she's walk out from the group with Skelita and Lagoona.

"Ghouls ready?"Asked Cleo

"Ready!"Said The Ghouls

"Transform!"Said Cleo and she's along wit the ghouls transform into Daiyokais.

"Bigger than you. I already defeated!"Said Abbey and she's activate her jet pack and shoot missile out to hit the ghouls but they move out

and accidnet hit Skelita and this make her angry in kind of out of control.

"UHHH!AHHHHH!UMMM!"Screamed Skelita

"Skelita are you alright?"Asked Lagoona and Skelita turn up and show here eyes that turn to red.

Her body is larger another four legs are poke throught out from her body and have two horns on her head

her mouth is larger and teeth-like jaw is appear. She's turn to be spider-like skeleton with horn.

"ROARRR!"

"Skelita?"Asked Cleo

"I have a bad feeling about this!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"Uh-oh!"Said Abbey and Skelita run to Abbey and use her jaw grab her and throw her hit the wall and try use her legs poke throguth her.

"You win this round... but I got stuff!"Said Abbey and she's shoot missile on the ceiling and fly out.

And then her Fiskbots and Ahuizotl break out from the frozen solids and the Fiskbots go out after Abbey Grey. But the Ahuizotl target to the ghouls.

"ROARRR!"

"Oh great we got new problem now!"Said Draculaura and she's use her Super Sonic Boom to the Ahuizolt and make it float hit the wall

and Clawdeen and Abbey grab it and imprisoned it in the sarcophagus of it.

"ROARRR!"

The ghouls turn back their humanoid form and go to look at Skelita.

"WOW!"Said Frankie

"Skelita is not look good anymore!"Said Clawdeen

"Skelita if you in there lesson calm down and focus!"Said Lagoona

"You can do it Skelita!"Said Cleo and Skelita start to transform back to her humanoid form.

"Ohh!... my head!"Said Skelita

"Are you okay?"Asked Frankie

"Yeah!I think so!"Said Skelita

"Now let's get out of here."Said Cleo

One week later at Scareport...

"Why did Skelita late?"Asked Draculaura

"She said she have something to do."Said Lagoona

"And here she's come."Said Abbey and she's point to Skelita.

"What take you so long?"Asked Cleo

"Buy gift for Jinafire."Said Skelita and she's show the flowers called Dahlia the native flowers of Hexico to the ghouls.

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"It's called Dahlia the native flowers of Hexico."Said Skelita

"I think Jinafire gonna like it!"Said Clawdeen

"Now let's go home."Said Cleo 


	14. Lagoona Wedding

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 14 Lagoona Wedding

At Deuce's house...

"Tonight will be a big night!"Said Gil

"No just you but for all of us!"Sai Clawd

"First group dating!"Said Deuce

"UHHHHHHH."Said Slow-Moe

"Your translator?"Asked Heath

"UHHHHHHH"Said Slow-Moe

"Sorry it's under my pant."Said Jackson and he's wear it back on Slow-Moe mouth.

"Thanks Jackson."Said Slow-Moe

"Your welcome!"Said Jackson

"Okay ghouls!ready or not..."Said Clawd

"We're come!"Said Deuce

"So what the tryst that they will meet us?"Asked Slow-Moe

"At Lagoona's house."Said Gil

Later at Lagoona's house...

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Look like no one at home."Said Deuce

"But this is place that they will meet us!"Said Jackson

"Something is not right!"Said Slow-Moe and Clawd start to smell.

"I smell something. Smell like King Ulraj!"Said Clawd

"WHAT!?"Asked Gil and he's open the door.

"LAGOONA!"Shouted Gil

"Where the ghouls are!?"Asked Jackson

"Something is not right!"Said Deuce and he's walk into the kitchen and found a note.

"Guys check this out!"Said Deuce and he's give Gil the note that written by Lagoona.

"To Gil don't be mad at me if you still love me. But me and Ulraj are engaged so

we must follow the order that we have. Love Lagoona Blue."Said Gil

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Gil

Later...

"AWWW!"Said Gil and he's get up from the sofa.

"What happened?"Asked Gil

"You freak out and fall unconcious for 30 minutes."Said Jackson

"What am I gonna do?my girlfriend is going to marry the royalty who she never love!"Said Gil

"That is kind of big problem."Said Deuce

"How are we gonna stop the wedding?"Asked Slow-Moe

"Do you ask me about this!?"Asked Clawd

"Seriously!"Said Heath

"I know what to do!"Said Jackson

"HOW!?HOW!?HOW!?"Asked Gil

At Draculaura's house...

"What're we doing at Draculaura's house?"Asked Clawd

"Just borrow her car."Said Jackson

"WHOA!WHOA!I won't help you steal car of my girlfriend!"Said Clawd

"We're not gonna steal!just borrow it!"Said Jackson

"How?"Asked Clawd

"Ask for her dad."Said Jackson

"He will never let us borrow her car."Said Clawd

Later...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LET US BORROW HER CAR WITHOUT ASKING HIS DAUGTHER.!"Shouted Clawd

"Told you!"Said Jackson

"What is next stop Jackson?"Asked Deuce

"Ghoulia's house."Said Jackson

"Okay to Ghoulia's house."Said Deuce and he's drive Doom Mobile to Ghoulia's house.

Later at Ghoulia's house...

"What are we doing here?"Asked Slow-Moe

"Get alien robots Data Log."Said Jackson

"That of all?"Asked Clawd

"Of course!Slow-Moe your turn now."Said Jackson

"What am I gonna say?"Asked Sloe-Moe

"Said I want to borrow her Flashdrive!"Said Heath

"Well..."Said Slow-Moe

Later...

"Are you got it?"Asked Jackson

"Here it is!"Said Slow-Moe

"So where should we go next?"Asked Gil

"Back to my house."Said Jackson and Deuce drive Doom Mobile to Jackson's house.

Later at Jackson's house...

"So what're you gonna do?"Asked Clawd

"Create the virus so the Huntron will serve us."Said Jackson

"And?"Asked Deuce

"We're gonna send them to attack Kumari Kandam Embassy!"Said Jackson

"NO!"Shouted Gil

"Gil I didn't mean like that. We just send it into the embassy and let the robots rampage around and you run to save Lagoona!"Said Jackson

"And make Ulraj feel that he is terrible for can't protect her!nice plan Jackson!"Said Clawd

"Just don't let any body get hurt!"Said Gil

Later at Green Huntron Factory...

"The production of this factory is at 75%."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"We should create more soldiers before the organics will come destroy the factory."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

On the roof...

"How could we gonna get in there?"Asked Clawd

"No we not just send the nanobots into the inactivate robots and the nanobots that have virus will activate them and serve us!"Said Jackson

"Let do this!"Said Slow-Moe

"Okay here it come!"Said Jackson and he's drop the nanobots down into the factory.

Inside the facotry...

"Detecting the virus!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"Find the virus!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and it's go search the virus along with other Green Humanoid Huntron.

The inactivate Green Humanoid Huntron is infected by the virus of Jackson and activate and fly out throught the roof.

"BOOM!"

"Follow my order!"Said Jackson

"Detect the organics!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"Destroy the organics!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser to them with other Green Humanoid Huntron

"Uh-oh!"Said Jackson and he's run along with the other to Doom Mobile and Deuce drive away.

"To the place that known as Kumari Kandam Embassy."Said Green Humanoid Huntron and it's fly to the Kumari Kandam Embassy with the other.

"This can't be good!"Said Jackson

"So what're we gonna do now?"Asked Deuce

"To the Kumari Kandam Embassy!"Said Gil

"As you wish."Said Deuce and he's drive Doom Mobile to Kumari Kandam Embassy.

At Kumari Kandam Embassy...

"I want to stop this!"Said Cleo

"But we can't. Lagoona is choose her way. Order for her people is coming first!"Said Frankie

"If have reason that Lagoona Blue and King Ulraj can't get marry so speak now."Said The Priest

"BOOM!"

"Detect the organics."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"Destroy the organics."Said Green Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser to the embassy along with other Green Humanoid Huntron

The 15 Green Humanoid Huntron land on the Kumari Kandam Embassy and rampage around.

"We're too late!"Said Clawd

"Jackson is the anti-virus finish?"Asked

"Not yet almost now."Said Jackson

The Kumaris Soldiers shot laser from their pikes to the Green Humanoid Huntron but can't destroy it.

"They're too powerful!"Said Kumaris Soldiers

"The puny laser can't destroy us!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"We're will show you... the real laser."Said Green Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser to the Kumaris Soldiers with other Green Humanoid Huntron.

"Let help them!"Said Cleo and she's shoot lightning from her Amulet to the three Green Humanoid Huntron and destroy them.

Frankie use her Electric Whip cut two Green Humanoid Huntron. But the nthe robots that were destroy rebuilt themselves.

"New trick!"Said Clawdeen

"So how could we gonna destroy them?"Asked Draculaura and then Lagoona was shot by the Green Humanoid Huntron

"NOOO!"Shouted Gil and he's run out from the Doom Mobile and get Lagoona out.

"Okay the virus is finish now!"Said Jackson and he's send his nanobots into the Green Humnaoid Huntron that were infected and shut them down.

"YES!"Said Jackson

"What's going on at here?"Asked Abbey

"And why you guys are at here?"Asked Frankie

"I'm still lessoning Clawd."Said Clawdeen

"Me neither Slow-Moe."Said Ghoulia

"And why are drive my car without asking?"Asked Draculaura

"Yeah Deuce why?"Asked Cleo

"Well... umm..."Said Clawd

"This is bad now!"Said Deuce

"We accident see the Hun fly to this way."Said Jackson

"And?"Asked Frankie

"We come here to save you."Said Clawd

"So let me guess. Known from the note in kitchen at Lagoona's house?"Asked Ghoulia

"Yes."Said Slow-Moe

"Are you ghouls gonna hate and break up with us?"Asked heath

"Let me think... no."Said Cleo

"W-why?"Asked Deuce

"Because you do it because you love us!"Said Cleo and she's kiss on Deuce's cheek.

"No reason to hate or break up."Said Lagoona

"Lagoona!"Said Gil and she's kiss her on her lips.

"And I see now that Lagoona is born for another person. Not for me."Said Ylraj

"So you gonna cancel the wedding?"Asked Gil

"Of course. No reason to get her from you anymore. I'm so terrible that can't protect Lagoona.

Now she's your now see ya."Said Ulraj and he's walk back into the Kumari Kandam Embassy.

"Well... let's go back home."Said Frankie

"What about the date?"Asked Clawd

"Or just go on to date with our boyfriends as price for saving us!"Sai Draculaura

"OH YEAH!"Said Deuce and the ghouls go into Doom Mobile and Deuce drive to he Maul for their group date. 


	15. Cryptids Graveyard

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 15 Cryptids Graveyard

"Where is the Ring of Death!?"Asked Kur

"The mighty Kur don't have much time!"Said Lamashthu

"Don't worry my huntress will do it in time!"Said Rani Nagi

"Hope so!"Said Rabisu

At Cleo's house...

"EWW!"Said Cleo and Clawdeen

"I can't believe you eat that!"Said Draculaura

"What!?you mean this?"Asked Lagoona and she's show the ghouls what did she eat.

"I can't believe you... eat pudding that... made from jellyfish!"Said Frankie

"Oh come on. It's not as horrible as you thought!"Said Lagoona and she's put the pudding into her mouth.

"EWWWWW!"Said The Ghouls

"GHOULS!"Shouted Nefara

"Hi... big sis."Said Cleo

"Cleo this is serious!"Said Sunga

"Okay what happened?"Asked Cleo

"I found this in dad's secret book!"Said Nefara

"You dear to steal secret stuff of dad!?"Asked Cleo

"Sound like you never do before."Said Nefara

"Only emergency."Said Cleo

"And this is emergency!"Said Sunga

"And what are you to gonna tell us?"Asked Frankie

"To find weapons of Kur before he will find it."Said Nefara

"That is good plan!"Said Ghoulia

"Where we will start?"Asked Clawdeen

"In land of after life."Said Nefara

Later at Blood River of Tekkei in Japan...

"What is this river made from?"Asked Lagoona

"It's smell like... blood!"Said Clawdeen

"Blood of Tekkei. She is the bird that can send people to the land of after life."Said Nefara

"How?"Asked Abbey

"By eat them."Said Nefara

"YIKES!"Said The Ghouls

"And what happened to her?"Asked Clawdeen

"She was killed by the guy name Naraku."Said Cleo and they look at Cleo.

"I just don't wanna talk about that... too much!"Said Cleo

"So why this river don't dry up?"Asked Draculaura

"We still don't know. One day after the workers of my dad in Japan digging at this place. They accident found it."Said Nefara

"So are we...?"Asked Frankie

"Jump in?of course yes!come on Sungie!"Said Nefara and he let Sunga carry her and jump into the river with her.

"No anything to lose."Said Clawdeen and she's jump follow them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"Said Cleo and she's jump follow Cleo.

"Me neither."Said Draculaura and she's jump follow Clawdeen with the ghouls.

Upon the cliff Abbey Grey and her Fiskbots are watching them jump into the river that made from blood.

"Let the hunt begin!"Said Abbey

In Unknown Place...

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Clawdeen

"And why this place is so very foggy?"Asked Lagoona

"This is the land of after life of cryptids. The Netherworld."Said Nefara

"WOW!Said The Ghouls

"So where could we start?"Asked Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck are those things?"Asked Draculaura and she's point to the skeleton-like vulture.

"Skelevulture."Said Nefara

"One of few creatures that are live at here!"Said Sunga

"Abbey freeze them!"Said Lagoona and Abbey shoot freeze ray to them and freeze them in the frozen solids.

"Freezing finish."Said Abbey

"So where the place that your dad hide the weapon?"Asked Ghoulia

"At Tomb of Inu no Taisho."Said Nefara

"You mean grandfather of Saki,Kikyo and Yuki right?"Asked Clawdeen

"Of course yes."Said Nefara and she go with Sunga and lead the ghouls to Tomb of Inu no Taisho.

On the hill...

"Destroy them now?"Asked Fiskbot

"Follow them first and then get what we after for."Said Abbey

"Yes sir."Said Fiskbot

At Inu no Taisho Tomb...

"Behold... tomb of Great Dog Demon Inu no Taisho!"Said Nefara

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"He so huge!"Said Frankie

"And look like he must be powerful!"Said Clawdeen

"Of course he is!"Said Cleo

"So when the cryptids dies Their true form will reveal?"Asked Draculaura

"Of course it is."Said Sunga

"So where the weapon might be on his body?"Asked Ghoulia

"What about his broken fang?"Asked Frankie and she's point up to the broken fang.

"It's really high up from here!"Said Lagoona

"So I will get it for you."Said Abbey and she's show herself with her Fiskbots.

"Oh great!it's the woman who have the same name like me!"Said Abbey

"And her robots!"Said Cleo

"Thanks for help now time for get the treasure!"Said Abbey and she's throw a bomb to them and fly upon to the broken fang to get the Ring of Death.

The Fiskbots jump down to fight the ghouls. But like other time they were freeze in the frozen solids of Abbey.

"Piece of cake."Said Abbey

"To the fang!"Said Nefara

"Sorry to slow!but I can let you play with the guardian bye-bye!"Said Abbey and she's fly back to the blood river.

"ROARRR!"

The giant fog monster is fly out from the mouth of Inu no Taisho's skeleton and shoot lightning to the ghouls.

"ROARRR!"

"How could we gonna destroy that thing?"Asked Draculaura

"I know what to do!"Said Frankie and she's shoot lighning to the eye of the giant fog monster.

"The lightning is not enough!"Said Frankie

"Let me help!"Said Cleo but Nefara come to interrupt.

"No!let us help!"Said Nefara and she and Cleo use their Amulets shoot lightning out and

combine with lightning of Frankie and explode the giant fog monster.

"We did it!"Sai Frankie

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted The Ghouls

"But we lost another weapon to Kur."Said Sunga

"AWW!"Said The Ghouls

"So... what does this mean?"Asked Cleo and she's show them the Ring of Death.

"What?... how?"Asked Ghoulia

"I use my ring threw upon when she didn't see and..."Said Cleo

"And I took the real ring and gave to Cleo."Said Nefara

"When?"Asked Clawdeen

"When you ghouls were busy for how to go get up there."Said Nefara

"Nefara you're so genious girl!"Said Sunga and he's hug her and kiss her like he never did before.

"Umm... hello we're at here too."Said Frankie

"Come one let's get back to home."Said Cleo

At Kur Palace...

"This ring is FAKE!"Shouted Kur

"WHAT!?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Impossible!"Said Abbey

"What have you done?"Asked Rani Nagi

"I didn't do anything!"Said Abbey

"Why the ring is FAKE!?"Asked Kur

"Maybe Ramses is smater than us thought switch the ring,trick his own daughters and hide the real ring somewhere."Said Rabisu

"And it just one still have another two to search."Said Lamashthu

"Very well... I will give you a change."Said Kur

"Yes sir my lord. I won't fail you like this time."Said Abbey 


	16. Circle Of Fire

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 16 Circle Of Fire

At jungle in Cameroon...

"Can you tell me again what're we doing at here?"Asked Cleo

"Find the Circle of Fire."Said Frankie

"And bring the Lemurian civilization back."Said Clawdeen

"Fiskerton said find the Carvern of Fire to find it."Said Lagoona

"I think he mean about that volcanic mountain."Said Abbey and she's point to the volcanic mountain.

"Are you sure?"Asked Clawdeen

"No anything that set on fire near this place except this mountain."Said Abbey

"Well... let's get in."Said Draculaura

At Boreal Forest in Canada...

"The Necklace of Fear..."Said Abbey

"Must be in there... right?"Asked Fiskbot

"From the knowledge that the Nagas gave to me. This is the place."Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

"That sound not look friendly!"Said Fiskbot

"Whatever it is. No anything can stop me!"Said Abbey and she's walk into the Boreal Forest with her Fiskbots.

In Volcanic Mountain at Cameroon...

"This place is so hot!"Said Lagoona

"Too hot!"Said Cleo

"I think I'm gonna meltdown now!"Said Abbey and then the sound of many foot step walk forward to them.

"Something are coming!"Said Frankie

"I smell nothing."Said Clawdeen

"Let's go and hide... now!"Said Draculaura and she's run to hide with the ghouls.

"Hun said by Hun to come with Hun to increase the more chemical into the lava."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"And turn the Volcanic Mountain into Cryovolcanic Mountain."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

The two Green Humanoid Huntron walk pass the ghouls to the chemical tank to release more chemical into the lava.

"New mission ghouls we had to stop them before the Hun will complete to mutate this Volcanic Mountain."Said Cleo

"But what about the Circle of Fire?"Asked Lagoona

"Seriously?"Asked Cleo

"This is both serious mission okay."Said Clawdeen

"Fine."Said The Ghouls

"Frankie,Abbey and Lagoona come with me."Said Cleo

"Me,Clawdeen and Ghoulia will go to stop those two Huntron to mutate the lava."Said Draculaura

"Goodluck."Said The Ghouls

At Boreal Forest in Canada...

"Finally the Carvern of Fear!"Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck is that?"Asked Fiskbot

"Skin-Walker."Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

The Skin-Walker run to grab Fiskbot but it punch the Skin-Walker and throw him hit the tree.

"ROARRR!"

"Don't... move!"Said Abbey and she's shoot laser to the Skin-Walker and imprisoned it in the laser cage.

"Let's find the treasure."Said Abbey

In Volcanic Mountain at Cameroon at the chemical tank supply...

"Let increase the lava of-"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and Clawdeen jump out and cut it with her claws.

"Intruder Alert!Intruder Alert!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and Clawdeen punch throught it face and destroy it.

"Ghouls now!"Said Clawdeen and Draculaura jump in and use her Shadow Whip cut another two Green Humanoid Huntron that fly after her.

Ghoulia shoot laser to last Green Humanoid Huntron that run to get some help.

"That is the last."Said Ghoulia

"Now to the chemical tank."Said Draculaura

At center of Volcanic Mountain...

"LOOK!"Shouted Lagoona

"The Circle of Fire!"Said Frankie

"But how could we gonna get it?this place is too hot for me to create an ice bridge."Said Abbey

"I know what to do!"Said Cleo and she's transform herself into Daiyokai.

"Now I'll get it!"Said Cleo and she's use her textile skin grab the Circle of Fire.

"Nice work Cleo!"Said Frankie

"YOU!"Shouted Master Hunter

"WHAT!?"Asked The Ghouls

Master Hunter walk out from the shadow and show himself.

"Master Hunter!"Said Lagoona

"You organics will be as threat to me for the last time!"Said Master Hunter and he's shoot laser to the ghouls.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Ghouls

Frankie and Abbey transform themselves into Daiyokais and go to fight with Master Hunter.

Abbey use her horns poke into chase of Master Hunter and throw to hit the wall. Lagoona jump at his chase and open it.

"NOOOOO!my energy source!"Said Master Hunter and Frankie shoot electric to him,shock him and shut him down.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed MAster Hunter and he is shut down and Abbey grab him and throw him into the lava.

Abbey,Cleo and Frankie turn back to their humanoid forms.

"Now one down two to go."Said Frankie

"Only the Razors of Cerax and Leaders of Doom."Said Cleo

At chemical tank...

"So how to shut it down?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know. But maybe Ghoulia know."Said Draculaura

"Of course I know."Said Ghoulia and she's go to the computer that control the chemical tank.

"Now let see..."Said Ghoulia and she's try to access into the computer.

"Add the code."Said Computer

"Oh great we nned the code!"Said Ghoulia

"What about destroy the computer?"Asked Clawdeen

"Seriously?"Asked Ghoulia

"So... how could we gonna get the code?"Asked Draculaura

"Intruder Alert!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and it's crawl inside the control room.

"I know what to do now."Said Clawdeen and she's use her claws sut head of Green Humanoid Huntron and let Ghoulia hack in it.

"Now the code is... 008203."Said Ghoulia and she's access the code into the computer.

"Add the code."Said Computer

"008203."Said Ghoulia and she's write the code and access the computer.

"Activate the self-destruct of the chemical tank."Said Ghoulia

"Activate the self-destruct of the chemical tank 2 minutes."Said Computer

"Now let's get out of here."Said Draculaura and she's run with Clawdeen and Ghoulia to meet the other.

"Hey Draculaura!"Said Frankie

"What's going on?"Asked Cleo

"We activate the self-destruct of the chemical tank. Now let's go."Said Clawdeen and she's run out from the Volcanic Mountain with the ghouls.

"BOOM!"

At Boreal Forest in Canada...

"The treasure!"Said Abbey and she's grab the Necklace of Fear with her.

"Now let's get out of here."Said Abbey and she's fly out from the cave with the Fiskbots to Kur Palace.

At Cleo'house Cleo's contact to Fiskerton at Shangri-La by use her Amulet.

"And that we got Circle of Fire now."Said Cleo

"Good work ghouls."Said Fiskerton

"We do the best."Said Frankie

"So you need it noe right?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes... after we find weapon that can destroy... Kur."Said Fiskerton

At Kur Palace...

"Now the necklace is mine!"Said Kur

"And when the weapons are re-unite..."Said Lamashthu

"We will have more powers to use!"Said Rabisu

"Like in old time!"Said Asag

"The world we be our!"Said Pazuzu

At Volcanic Mountain in Cameroon...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Master Hunter and he's pull himself out from the lava.

"ORGANICS!"Shouted Master Hunter and he's accident see the Naga Kanya come near him.

"Master Kur want you and your empire become our ally."Said Naga Kanya

"What make you think I should befriend with you and master that are organics?"Asked Master Hunter and Naga Kanya show the hologram of Kur.

"Because we having a common enemy."Said Kur 


	17. War On Two Fronts

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 17 War On Two Fronts

At Byte City on Planet Inxara...

"They're back!"Said Inxaran Soldier and he's shoot laser with the other to the Green Humanoid Huntron.

"Destroy them!"Said Cerax and he's shoot laser from laser pike to the Inxaran Soldiers.

"This city is our now general!"Said Angkor

"Everyone retreat!"Said Inxaran Soldiers and he's run with the other out from the city.

At Capital City of Planet Inxara...

"We had lost three city now!"Said Tiora

"And not for long they will attack the Capital City!"Said Urtar

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Tiora

"The Razors are on our side now. Except the group of rebellion that led by Cerax."Said Xivar

"Are you think they will help us my queen?"Asked Urtar

"They must."Said Xivar

At Planet Razor in Jakala Forest...

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted The Ghouls when Draculaura drive pass throught the portal to come to Planet Razor.

"I hate this planet!"Said Cleo

"Oh come on Cleo. It's not bad much as you thought."Said Clawdeen

"Now to the village!"Said Frankie

"Yes sir Captain Frankie!"Said Draculaura and she's drive Doom Mobile to the village of Karti.

Later at Karti's village...

"Hi everyone!"Said Frankie

"Greetings my friends."Said Karti

"Oh hi Karti are you called us?"Asked Lagoona

"Of course I did."Said Karti

"So what happened?"Asked Abbey

"We got the message from the Inxaran that they need us to help them."Said Karti

"So why you don't help them?"Asked Cleo

"They're coming again!"Said Cynodont-like Razor and the Green Humanoid Huntron fly into the village and shoot laser to everyone.

"Victory!"Said Doko and he's shoot laser fro his crossbow to four Green Humanoid Huntron.

"Help them!"Shouted Frankie and she's use her Electric Whip cut two Green Humanoid Huntron.

Cleo shoot lightning from her Amulet to two Green Humanoid Huntron. Ghoulia shoot laser from her hands to three Green Humanoid Huntron.

Abbey freeze the three Green Humanoid Huntron into the frozen solids. Lagoona jump into the air and use her claws cut two Green Humanoid Huntron.

Draculaura and Clawdeen combine their Sonic Boom and destroy every Green Humanoid Huntron.

"Thanks to help us girls."Said Karti

"This is the reason why we can't help the Inxaran."Said Traa

"Okay we will help you."Said Frankie

"And Cerax and his men will be no longer as threat to us."Said Lagoona

"Let's do this ghouls!"Said Cleo

At Planet Hun...

"The new alliance of us on Earth?"Asked Ozar Code

"Yes master. They hate the organics that are act to be as threat to them and their threat are the same threat to us."Said Master Hunter

"Very well... I agree."Said Ozar Code

"So what about our newset project?"Asked Master Hunter

"It's not ready. Not yet. But not for long."Said Ozar Code

"And the invasion Planet Inxara and Planet Razor are going on as good way to us."Said Master Hunter

"Good. Soon the whole galaxy will be our!"Said Ozar Code

At Planet Razor in Jakala Forest...

"Lagoona,Clawdeen and Draculaura you three wait at here and help the Razors."Said Frankie

"We will go to Inxara and stop the invasion the Hun on that planet..."Said Cleo

"Once and for all."Said Abbey

"So let's go!"Said Ghoulia and she's go throught the portal with Cleo,Frankie and Abbey.

In Grassland on Planet Inxara...

"Okay here we are!"Said Frankie

"Finally!the planet that don't have giant slime mold and land-living squid!"Said Cleo

"So where should we go?"Asked Abbey

"The Capital City."Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

The Trimerus come behind and try to eat them.

"RUN!"Shouted Ghoulia and shes run with the ghouls to the Capital City.

"ROARRR!"

At Karti's village on Planet Razor...

"Quite."Said Saan

"Too quite."Said Trikag

"I don't think like that because this is look still safety."Said Lagoona

"I mean about why no any sound of Squiderus in the forest."Said Trikag

"What do you mean?"Asked Clawdeen

"In this time of every week at this evening we will heard the horn of Squiderus everytime..."Said Karti

"But this time is not."Said Traa

"I feel like... something... is happen."Said Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

"That's sound... not like Squiderus... anymore!"Said Clawdeen

"ROARRR!"

"My brother!"Said Karti

At Capital City on Planet Inxara...

"This place is so huge!"Said Ghoulia

"That is why it's called Capital City Ghoulia."Said Cleo

"I know what is Capital City look like Cleo."Said Ghoulia

"So where did they wanna meet us?"Asked Frankie

"At the palace."Said Urtar

Later at the palace...

"Your majesty Queen Xivar and Princess Tiora."Said Cleo

"Welcome my friend. It is good to see you again."Said Xivar

"So the Hun that led by Cerax and his men attack you right?"Asked Abbey

"Yes it is. He had controlled the three important city on this planet now."Said Tiora

"And need our help to get the cities back right?"Asked Frankie

"Of course."Said Urtar

"We can't do that!"Said Cleo

"Why?"Asked Tiora

"To win all of them is impossible but..."Said Frankie

"Re-program them are easier."Said Ghoulia

"How?"Asked Xivar

"I will called my friend at Zerkarr."Said Ghoulia

At Karti's village on Planet Razor...

"BBBBRRRRRR!"

"What's that noise?"Asked Draculaura

"Snake-Cycles!"Said Clawdeen and she's point to Cerax and his men that ride Snake-Cycles straight to the village.

"With the Hun!"Said Lagoona and she's point to the pack of Green Wolf Huntron and Green Spider Huntron that run after them.

"Upon us too!"Said Traa and he's point upon to the small army of Green Humanoid Huntron that fly around them.

"Let the battle begin!"Said Karti and he's shoot laser from his laser pike to the Green Humanoid Huntron.

Draculaura and Clawdeen use their Super-Speed and they both run and kick every Green Wolf Huntron and Green Spider Huntron.

Lagoona jump into the air and use her claws cut the three Green Humanoid Huntron.

"That's what I called piece of cake!"Said Lagoona

At Capital City on Planet Inxara...

"99 and 100!"Said Ghoulia

"So what next Ghoulia?"Asked Frankie

"We will upload this virus into the bombs,throw into the city that ruled by the Hun,make all of them infected and then they will turn to be Purple Hun."Said Ghoulia

"Nice plan Ghoulia!"Said Abbey

"That's my best friend!"Said Cleo and she's go with the ghouls,upload the virus into the bombs and go to the city that ruled by the Hun.

At Karti's village on Planet Razor...

"Destroy them!"Said Angkor

"With pleasure General Cerax!"Said Strike and he's shoot laser from his Snake-Cycle to Cynodont-like Razor.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cynodont-like Razor

"This is the end of you!"Said Jaw and he's shoot laser from his laser pike to Lagoona but she's jump out and pick stone up and throw to hit him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Jaw and he's jump out from his Snake-Cycle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Orbz and he's throw his pike to Clawdeen but she's she's throw it back to his Snake-Cycle and it's explode.

"OUCH!"Said Orbz

"I will crush your bone!"Said Angkor and he's shoot laser from his crossbow to Draculaura but she use her Shadow Whip grab him and throw him hit the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Angkor

At Byte City...

"This is the one."Said Urtar

"Now we need your men to get the guards out of the way..."Said Frankie

"And then we will throw a bomb into the city and the whole entire robots in the city will be infected."Said Frankie

"And they will go back to Planet Zerkarr."Said Cleo

"Now let's do this!"Said Abbey and the Inxaran Soldiers go out and take out of the two Green Humanoid Huntron.

"Another two are come!"Said Urtar and Frankie shoot electric to the three Green Humanoid Huntron that fly to the Inxaran Soldiers.

Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab last Green Humanoid Huntron that fly to them and throw back into the city.

"Okay Ghoulia now!"Said Frankie and Ghoulia throw a bomb into the city and make all of Huntron infect with the virus.

"Recognize function."Said Purple Humanoid Huntron and it's fly out of the city and go to another cities that ruled by the Green Huntron.

"It's work better than I thought it's try to find the error function of another robots!"Said Ghoulia

"Look like we don't need other bombs anymore."Said Cleo

"But we can keep it. Someday... maybe we will need it."Said Ghoulia

At Karti's village on Planet Razor...

"KARTI!"Shouted Cerax

"CERAX!"Shouted Karti

"This is the end of you Karti!"Said Cerax and he's shoot laser from his pike to Karti but he's jump out

and shoot laser from his pike to pike of Cerax and destroy it.

"Now Cerax no weapon. Come and face me hand to hand and tail to tail!"Said Karti

"ROARRR!"

Cerax run to punch Karti but he's walk out from the way and use his tail grab Cerax and throw him on the ground

but Cerax stand up and use his tail grab right leg pf Karti and make him fall on the ground and then Cerax grab pike and gonna poke it throght his head.

"This is the end of you now!"Said Cerax but then Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab pike from hand of Cerax and Karti kick him down fall on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Cerax

"Now take him and his men to the prison!"Said Karti and the Razor Warriors of Karti take Cerax,Strike,Jaw,Angkor and Orbz to the prison.

"Now one of the major threat is go down!"Said Draculaura

"Only the robots under control of Ozar Code and the Leaders of Doom and their Nagas."Said Clawdeen

"Let's go home for clelebration!"Said Ghoulia

"Sushi here I come!"Said Lagoona

"Yeah!not everyday that we will to save two planets from the evil conquerors."Said Draculaura and she's go through the portal back to Earth with the ghouls. 


	18. Factory On Ice Moon,Flute Of Gilgamesh

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 18 Factory On Ice Moon,Flute Of Gilgamesh

At Planet Zerkarr

"The army of Green Huntron had retreat out of the planet."Said Rahol

"Where did they go?"Asked Flerk

"To our Ice Moon."Said Rahol

At Zerkai Moon in Green Huntron Factory...

"The situation of us on Planet Zerkarr are very terrible."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"Can't accept this!did you have any idea how long that I can colonize it!?"Asked Ozar Code

"We do our best my lord. But the robots that were infected to be purple are too much."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"So re-program them!you fool!"Said Ozar Code

"Can't do. The virus have the upgrade function. So we can't re-program them back."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"Create more robots and faster!we can't let the organics win!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron

At Malpelo Island...

"Stop her!"Said Cleo and she use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab Fiskbot and throw hit at the rock.

"I'm on it Cleo!"Said Frankie and she's use her Electric Whip grab Abbey Grey.

"Catch me at this time. But next..."Said Abbey and she use smoke bomb and get out from the Electric Whip.

"No anything!"Said Abbey and she's run into the cave.

"OH NO!"Shouted Lagoona

"Oh no she won't!"Said Abbey and she's shoot freeze ray to legs of her.

"GRRR!"

"FISKBOTS!"Shouted Abbey and her two Fiskbots run into the cave to get Helmet of Mind.

"OH NO!"Shouted Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

The one of the Fiskbot are throw out from the cave and another one are run out with the Helmet of Mind.

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck is that thing!?"Asked Draculaura

"A Golem!"Said Cleo

"Why your dad have much of Golem!?"Asked Clawdeen

"I DON'T KNOW AND IT JUST TWO!"Said Cleo

"How are we gonna beat this thing!?"Asked Abbey

"I know what to do!"Said Lagoona and she's run to confront the Golem.

"Hey you Golem!"Said Lagoona and the Golem go to look at her.

"Catch me if you can!"Said Lagoona and she's run to the cliff and jump into the ocean and the Golem run after her and jump into the ocean follow her..

"Stupid rock!"Said Lagoona and she's swim back to beach on Malpelo Island.

"You did it Lagoona!"Said Frankie

"Yes but Abbey and her robots getaway with the last weapon of Kur."Said Lagoona

"Hey it's not your fault."Said Clawdeen

"Now let's go back home."Said Cleo and she's jump into the Doom Mobile and Draculaura drive into the portal back to New Salem.

At Zerkai Moon under ice ocean in the Submarine...

"Are you sure that the Hun will have robot factories at here?"Asked Zerkarr Soldier

"SHHHH!"Said Rahol

"Sorry!"Said Zerkarr Soldier

"You don't want to make the creature like Slugon know that we are here right?"Asked Rahol

"Of course!that giant carnivorous sea slug with the 8 flippers is make me don't like this place!"Said Zerkarr Soldier and then he's accident see somethings.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zerkarr Soldier

"They're just the pack Sea Striders."Said Rahol

"Are they dangerous?"Asked Zerkarr Soldier

"If it is the specie of them that live alone and have pike-like mouth. That is dangerous.

But if the specie that live to be as pack and jawless. That are not dangerous."Said Rahol

"YUCK!"Said Zerkarr Soldier and then he's look out from the window and see the pack of blue shark-like creature with 2 flippers swim around.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zerkarr Soldier

"WHAT NOW!?"Asked Rahol

"SHARKS!"Shouted Zerkarr Soldier

"Don't worry just pack of Shliks. They eat only the Slugon and the Pike Sea Strider."Said Rahol

"So how much species of Sea Striders in this under ice ocean?"Asked Zerkarr Soldier

"Four this ocean have Pike Sea Strider and Squid Sea Strider that are carnivore. Common Sea Striders are eat plankton. Crab Sea Strider are scavenger.

"Now can you stop asking because we had work to do to find the last Green Huntron Factory and destroy it."Said Rahol and then the Green Squid Huntron

attack them and drag their submarine to the Green Huntron Factory and imprison them.

4 hours later at pizza shop...

"At least we have Ring of Death in our hand!"Said Draculaura

"RANG!RANG!RANG!"

"From Fiskerton!"Said Frankie

"Hello."Said Frankie

"Hello Frankie can you help me find the Flute of Gilgamesh?"Asked Fiskerton

"Of course we can!"Said Frankie and she's close her phone.

"We got a new mission now."Said Frankie

"To the Doom Mobile."Said Draculaura

"WAIT!pay for our pizza first!"Said Cleo and she's pay for pizza for her friends.

"Okay let's go."Said Cleo and she's jump into the Doom Mobile and Draculaura drive to Frankie's house.

Later at Frankie's house...

"Hi dad!"Said Frankie

"Hey Frankie."Said Frankie's dad

"Umm... Frankie someone send this to you."Said Frankie's mom and she's give her the holo message.

"The holo message!"Said Frankie and she's open it.

"To the girls who help us fight the Hun we need you to help us find the Green Huntron Factories on our Ice Mon called Zerkai Moon."Said Khyparr

"Hope you will find Rahol and his team."Said Liron

"They're go out for long now."Said Kark

"They had located two factories on the Moon and destroy one of them now. But then..."Said Khyparr

"Please go and save my husband."Said Zaria

"Don't worry he will be safe."Said Frankie

"So look like we must split up as 2 groups."Said Abbey

"Draculaura,Clawdeen and Lagoona come with me to find the Flute of Gilgamesh."Said Frankie

"And I will go with Ghoulia and Abbey to help the Zerkarr."Said Cleo

"Let's do this."Said Draculaura

Later at Planet Zerkarr...

"Hey everyone miss us?"Asked Cleo

"It's god to see you my friends again."Said Zaria and she's show her two babies daughters.

"You got a twins!?"Asked Ghoulia

"That was surprise me a little at first time."Said Zaria

"So what're their names?"Asked Abbey

"Kazia and Lizia."Said Zaria

"Girls we have mission to do."Said Khyparr

"On our planet the Green Huntron are no longer rule. But one our Ice Moon Zerkai are under their control.

They had created two big factories on the Moon."Said Khyparr

"And my husband and his team had destroy one of it."Said Zaria

"Only one factory that still activate."Said Zaria

"And our mission is go to find Rahol and his team..."Said Ghoulia

"And destroy the factory."Said Abbey

"Are you gonna help?"Asked Khyparr

"Let the battle begin."Said Cleo

At Fangkok in Thailand...

"I can't believe I'm in Thailand!"Said Lagoona

"The land that never become colony of the European."Said Clawdeen

"And have beautiful clothes!"Said Draculaura

"Ghouls we got a mission to do."Said Frankie

"We know what to do Frankie."Said Clawdeen

"Yeah!how many Nagas that will have in the Capital City of them?"Asked Lagoona

"I think they will have not much. But much enough for protect the Flute of Gilgamesh."Said Frankie

"So just use Super-Speed power of me and Clawdeen,go inside,get the flute and go out without get see by the Nagas."Said Draculaura

"So where the city of the Nagas are?"Asked Lagoona

"Fiskerton said it is in underwater cave of the Chao Phraya river."Said Frankie

"So look like only Lagoona can do."Said Clawdeen

"Not so fast!"Said Draculaura run and jump into Doom Mobile and drive to get the ghouls in.

"Activate the Submarine Mode."Said Lagoona and she's activate the Submarine Mode and Draculaura dive the Doom Mobile into the Chao Phraya river.

"Now to the Naga City!"Said Draculaura

At Zerkai Moon...

"Scan complete."Said Scanner

"The life forms are under the ice ocean so we don't worry about any native creatures attack us."Said Ghoulia

"So where shuld we go?"Asked Cleo

"From location we are. The Green Huntron Factory will be in this valley."Said Ghoulia

"Let's go and save Rahol and his team."Said Abbey

"Aloud me do this!"Said Cleo and she's use her Amulet teleport her,Abbey and Ghoulia to front of Green Huntron Factory.

"3... 2... 1..."Said Ghoulia and she's shoot laser from her hands to the door and destroy it.

"Intruder Alert!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser with another two to the ghouls.

Abbey shoot freeze ray to it and freeze in the frozen solids and she's run to punch throught them.

"All clear!"Said Abbey

"I think not."Said Cleo and she's point to the seven Spider Huntron and four Wolf Huntron walk to them.

"Oh crud!"Said Abbey

Cleo shoot lightning from her Amulet to two Spider Huntron. Ghoulia shoot laser from her hands to four Spider Huntron.

Abbey grab Wolf Huntron and throw to another two Wolf Huntron. Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab Spider Huntron hit at Wolf Huntron.

"Now find Rahol and his team."Said Cleo

At Naga City...

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"The statues of the snakes..."Said Draculaura

"Are everywhere!"Said Lagoona

"This city is so huge how are we gonna find the Flute of Gilgamesh?"Asked Clawdeen

"Look at the place that have snakes too much to be normal."Said Frankie

"I'm gonna smell after them."Said Clawdeen and she's start to smell.

"This way!"Said Clawdeen and she's lead the ghouls to the place.

"There it is!"Said Draculaura

"The Flute of Gilgamesh."Said Frankie

"How could we gonna get pass those Nagas?"Asked Lagoona

"Easy let me Draculaura handle this!"Said Clawdeen and she and Draculaura use their Super-Speed

run faster than they the Nagas gonna see and grab the Flute of Gilgamesh without see by the Nagas.

"That was so fast!"Said Lagoona

"Now let's get out of here."Said Frankie

At Zerkai Moon in Green Huntron Factory...

"Take this you squid robot!"Said Ghoulia and she's shoot laser combine with lightning from Amulet of Cleo

and throw it to the Squid Huntron and destroy it.

"Now my time!"Said Abbey and she's punch throught the cell that imprisoned Rahol and his team and get them out.

"Don't worry you safe now."Said Ghoulia

"Okay ghouls time to..."Said Cleo

"Let's destroy this factory once and for all!"Said Rahol and he's lead the ghouls and his team to the power core of the factory.

"There!"Said Rahol and he's point to the power core of the factory.

"Let me destroy it!"Said Cleo and she's shoot lightning from her Amulet to the power core of the factory and destroy it.

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Cleo

Later at Planet Zerkarr...

"Thanks for the help look like the Green Huntron will end now. Only Master Hunter and Ozar Code that still alive."Said Rahol

"Don't worry Master Hunter was destroyed now!"Said Cleo

"No he's appeared on Planet Hun again and he's retreat with Ozar Code out from the planet."Said Khyparr

"WHAT!?"Asked Cleo

"Where did they retreat?"Asked Ghoulia

"Don't worry about that because just only two of them now. My dad send his big army combine my his soldiers

and upgraded function of Purple Huntron to Planet Hun. No more Huntron Factories for them

to create any forms of Green Huntron to serves them."Said Zaria

"From all of this is. It's look end well."Said Abbey

"Let's go back home."Said Cleo and she's use her Amulet open the portal and go back to Earth with Abbey and Ghoulia.

Later at pizza shop...

"That was cool!"Said Frankie

"You four are good too!"Said Cleo

"Let's celebrate!"Said Draculaura

"For the glorious victory!"Said The Ghouls and they drink soda.

At underwater Green Huntron Factory on Zerkai Moon...

"Lucky for us that I hide this factory. Turn it invisible."Said Ozar Code

"No anything can see or detect. Our army will strike the organics again once and for all!"Said Master Hunter

"Now let meet our ally in persons."Said Ozar Code and he's activate the portal and the Nagas and the Leaders of Doom come throught the portal.

"My new ally."Said Ozar Code

"Behold... the might of Kur!"Said Rani Nagi and Kur walk to Ozar Code and shake hand with him.

"New era of Kur... is begin."Said Kur 


	19. Darkest Day Part 1

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 19 Darkest Day Part 1

At GIR...

"Hun it's the message from the glorious leader of Hun."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"The Ozar Code!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and the hologram of Ozar Code is appear with Master Hunter.

"OZAR CODE!OZAR CODE!OZAR CODEEEEE!"Shouted Every Green Humanoid Huntron

"Let the invasion of Earth begin... NOW!"Said Ozar Code

"Assemble the army of our alliance!"Said Master Hunter

"Called to the life form known as... Kur!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron

At Cleo's house...

"It's working!"Said Ghoulia

"Let's translate."Said Frankie and she's press the blue button.

"The invasion to the Planet Earth is begin..."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"The Meganite will arrive through the portal in 3 hours."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"That sound is not... really good!"Said Draculaura

"I agree with that."Said Lagoona

"So what are we gonna do?"Asked Clawdeen

"First... let's break into the GIR!"Said Cleo

At Kur City in Kur Palace...

"My lord."Said Rani Nagi

"What's now?"Asked Kur

"The message is ready now."Said Maurya

"Want to send it now?"Asked Saanp

"Kur what do you think?"Asked Lamashthu

"Send it... for my revenge!"Said Kur

At Cleo's house...

"So this is the plan ghouls. Break into the GIR and shut down the portal by use the enery cannon that created by Ghoulia."Said Cleo

"But we need to shut down the force field first. From my scanner the portal have the force field around it. And we're gonna shut down

the force field by use the virus that I modified from the purple virus."Said Ghoulia

"So let's do it!"Said Frankie

"And save the world from the alien robots once and for all!"Said Clawdeen

"Let's do this!"Said Frankie

In Nefara's room...

"So what are you wanna do tonight?"Asked Nefara

"Tonight... is stay with you... no anyone distrub."Said Sunga

"So... let me guess... oh!it-"Said Nefara

"Time up!"Said Sunga and he's grab Nefara and kiss her.

"BBBBLLLLLOOOOO!"

"What was that!?"Asked Nefara

"The horn of messenger of the Nagas."Said Sunga and then the meesage is throw into Nefara's room.

"So... that is the message right?"Asked Nefara

"As hologram?I... never see like this before."Said Sunga

"Let's tell dad."Said Nefara and she's go with Sunga to Ramses's room.

At Cleo's room the ghouls pack up the stuffs and ready to go.

"Now..."Said Abbey

"Let's stop the invasion!"Said Cleo and she's run to the Doom Mobile with the ghouls and Draculaura drive out to GIR.

"Know the plan right?"Asked Cleo

"Go inside GIR..."Said Clawdeen

"Shut down the force field..."Said Lagoona

"And explode the portal."Said Abbey

"Right!now Draculaura... as fast as you can!"Said Cleo

"As you said Captain Cleo!"Said Draculaura and she's drive as fast as she can to the GIR building.

At Cleo's house in Ramses's room...

"We found this."Said Nefara

"Let me see it."Said Ramses and he's activate the hologrammer.

"Ramses!I'm tired so much about to lure you out from your scum shell!so... I challange you at Kur City,my palace

and finish what did you start!"Said Kur and hologram is close.

"So what're we gonna do?"Asked Sunga

"Dad?"Asked Nefara

"I'll go to get my suit."Said Ramses

"What suit?"Asked Nefara

"You will see it. For you two go and prepare my jet for me."Said Ramses

"Look like this day is finally coming!"Said Nefara

"What day?"Asked Sunga

At GIR...

"BOOM!"

"Intruders Alert!Intru-"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip cut his head.

Ghoulia fly out from the Doom Mobile and shoot laser to the Green Humanoid Huntron. Clawdeen and Draculaura combine their Sonic Boom

and attack the Green Humanoid Huntron. Abbey jump out and shoot freeze ray to three Green Humanoid Huntron

and Lagoona punch through their heads.

"Now the front is clear."Said Abbey

"Next stop to the top!"Said Cleo and she's go to the elevator with the ghouls.

"Ghoulia are you have one of the robot head?"Asked Cleo

"Of course."Said Ghoulia and she's use broken Green Humanoid Huntron head to scan the elevator and let them go to the top.

At Kur City the jet of Ramses is landing.

"He's come now."Said Lamashthu

"He's all your Kur."Said Asag

"I known."Said Kur and Ramses walk down from his jet.

"We will end this tonight!"Said Ramses

"To the arena."Said Kur

"As you said... LORD... KUR!"Said Ramses and he's follow Kur and the Nagas to the arena.

At GIR...

"RANG!RANG!RANG!"

"Nefara... call me?"Asked Cleo and she's click answer.

"What do you want Nefara?"Asked Cleo

"Dad is go to Kur City to end the vendetta between him and Kur now!"Said Nefara

"WHAT!?"Asked Cleo

"Yes and possibly that he must be at the city now!"Said Nefara

"Don't worry after we stop the alien invasion. We will go to help him."Said Cleo and she's close her phone and the elevator is open.

"Wear the mask!"Said Cleo and she's wear the mask with the ghouls.

"Now attack!"Said Cleo and she's shot lightning from her Amulet to two Green Humanoid Huntron.

Frankie use her Electric Whip grab Green Wold Huntron and throw to another two Green Wolf Huntron. Ghoulia shoot laser to three Green Humanoid Huntron

and she's go to the computer and upload the modified virus into the computer and shut down the force field.

"Activate the portal now!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and another Green Humanoid Huntron activate the portal.

The laser is shoot into the sky and open the portal and bring the giant square tank-like space ship called Meganite is come out from the portal.

"Cleo do something!"Said Frankie and Cleo shoot laser from the energy cannon to the portal and explode it along with the top of GIR building.

Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab the block of the building and grab the ghouls before they will fall down.

"We did it!"Said Frankie

"WE DID IT!"Shouted Draculaura

"Oh right!"Said Abbey

"We save the world!"Said Lagoona

"Oh yeah!"Said Clawdeen and then the Meganite is fly near them.

"Clawdeen I think we celebrate too fast!"Said Cleo

At Kur City in the arena...

"This end tonight!"Said Ramses

"It was you who start it!"Said Kur

"Let the battle begin!"Said Rani Nagi and Ramses and Kur run to punch each other. 


	20. Darkest Day Part 2

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 20 Darkest Day Part 2

At GIR...

"What is that thing!?"Asked Draculaura

"It's the end of the world!"Said Frankie

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Clawdeen

"And what about my dad?"Asked Cleo

"Right other some previous plans of us Cleo..."Said Abbey

"Split up me,Abbey,Ghoulia and Lagoona will take down the Meganite. Cleo you,Draculaura and Clawdeen to Kur City and help Cleo's dad."Said Frankie

"Let's go!"Said Cleo and she's run down from the GIR building with Draculaura and Clawdeen to the Doom Mobile.

"To Kur City!"Said Cleo and Draculaura open the portal and drive Doom Mobile through the portal to Kur City.

"Okay ghouls let's break that ship!"Said Frankie and she's run down from the GIR building.

At Kur City...

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"This place is so awesome!"Said Clawdeen

"Not for long!"Said Cleo and then the Doom Mobile have noise out from tail of the boot of Doom Mobile.

"What was that!?"Asked Draculaura and Cleo go to open the boot of Doom Mobile.

"Nefara and Sunga!"Said Clawdeen

"What're you two doing here!?"Asked Cleo

"If you think I'm gonna let you and your ghouls go into Kur City and rescue dad. While I with Sunga at home... you're wrong!"Said Nefara

"Want to be part of this mission right?"Asked Clawdeen

"Yes!and it's job of big sis to take care of her little sis!"Said Nefara and Cleo's surprise about what did Nefara said.

"Well... that's kind of... take care!"Said Cleo

"Of course it is!don't think that I don't like you doesn't mean I can't take care of you."Said Nefara

"That was good Nefara!"Said Cleo and she's hug her sister and Nefara hug her back.

"Now... let's find dad."Said Nefara and she's go inside Kur City with Sunga and the ghouls.

Later at Leaders of Doom Royal Palace...

"Looking for daddy?"Asked Rabisu

"You ghouls I have deal to clear with this mad vampire!"Said Draculaura

"Be careful Draculaura."Said Clawdeen and she's run with Sunag and the ghouls into the Leaders of Doom Royal Palace

"Well,well,well... wanna join me?"Asked Rabisu

"No I'm not gonna join you. I'm come to free the rest of the vampires that are under your control!"Said Draculaura

"But I don't think they gonna think like you."Said Rabisu and Gory and Bram are show up.

"Gory!Bram!"Said Draculaura

"Catch her!and bring her to me!"Said Rabisu and Gory and Bram run to catch Draculaura.

"I don't wanna hurt you but I must to protect myself!"Said Draculaura and she's use her Shadow Whip hit them.

At New Salem...

"So... how are we gonna destroy Huntron Mother Ship?"Asked Lagoona

"Maybe we can explode from inside... out!"Said Ghoulia

"Yes but how could we gonna get inside without see by those killer robots?"Asked Abbey

"I think I have an idea now!"Said Frankie

Later...

"CATCH IT!"Shouted Frankie and she's use her Electric Whip cut Green Humanoid Huntron head.

"Now Ghoulia upload the virus."Said Frankie and Ghoulia use her flashdrive upload the modified virus into headless Green Humanoid Huntron.

"Now all we have to do is send this robot into the ship..."Said Ghoulia

"With us as prisoners."Said Abbey

"Okay Ghoulia activate the robot."Said Frankie after she weld head of Green Humanoid Huntron with it body.

"As you said."Said Ghoulia and she's activate the robot.

At Kur City...

"This is the end of you!"Said Rani Nagi and she's run to poke the trident to Nefara but Sunga grab it and use his tail hit his mother.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rani Nagi

"How dare you hurt your own MOM!"Shouted Maurya and he's go to grab Sunga and fight him.

"SUNGA!"Shouted Nefara "Don't worry I can handle this!"Said Sunga and he's throw Maurya hit at the wall.

"GO!"Shouted Sunga and Nefara run with the ghouls to the arena.

"You don't go anywhere!"Said Pazuzu and the Wind Demons fly down to grab Cleo but Nefara stop them by shoot lightning from her Amulet.

"ROARRR!"

"Cleo go!"Said Nefara

"But-"Said Nefara

"I'm your older sister do do as what I'm said!"Said Nefara

"You're good sister Nefara."Said Cleo and she's run with Clawdeen to the arena.

"Only one who can go in. So who want to go first?"Asked Lamashthu

"Cleo you go. I will beat this werecat!"Said Clawdeen

"Be careful Clawdeen."Said Cleo and she's run into the arena.

"If you powerful enough... COME!"Said Lamashthu and she and Clawdeen run to punch each other.

In the Arena...

"Dad?"Asked Cleo and she's look around and see Ramses fell on the ground.

"DAD!"Said Cleo and she's go look at her father.

"C... Cl... Cleo..."Said Ramses

"Don't worry dad. You will be okay."Said Cleo

"He will no be okay or even safe!"Said Kur

"What did you done to him!?"Asked Cleo

"I'm gonna give him a gift called... DEAD!"Said Kur

"You... you... DEMON!"Shouted Cleo

"You can't hurt me!you are... just a... girl!"Said Kur and then Cleo think about something.

"I know what to do now!"Said Cleo and she's transform herself into Daiyokai.

On the Meganite...

"Lord Asag."Said Green Humanoid Huntron

"What now?"Asked Asag

"We brought you some guests."Said Naga Kanya and he's show him the ghouls.

"AHHH!friend of daughters of Ramses!"Said Asag

"You team up with alien robots to conquer the world!?"Asked Frankie

"Of course!"Said Asag

"And no one gonna stop us now!"Said Saanp

"We will rule everything!"Said Joka

"Okay... NOW!"Said Frankie and the Green Humanoid Huntron set them free.

"WHAT!?"Asked Asag

"It's the re-programmed robot!"Said Green Humanoid Huntron and Abbey shoot freeze ray to it anf punch throught it.

"Ghouls transform!"Said Frankie and she's and the ghouls except Ghoulia transform into Daiyokai.

"DESTROY THEM!"Shouted Asag

"Not so fast."Said Ghoulia and she's control the re-programmed Green Humanoid Huntron to hack into other robots and shut them down.

"NOOOOOOO!"Shouted Asag

"You Nagas do some-"Said Asag and he was shock when he's see the Council of Five Tribes and the Naga Warroirs are freeze into the frozen solids.

"Sorry it was me."Said Abbey

"Now what some water Asag?"Asked Lagoona and she's slide to him and spray water out of her mouth to him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Asag

"Frankie now!"Said Lagoona and Frankie shoot electric into the water around Asag and shock him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Asag and he's fall on the ground.

"Now let's destroy this ship!"Said Abbey

"Maybe I can make it self-destruct itself."Said Frankie and she's try to program the computer to self-destruct the Meganite.

"Okay ghouls good news and bad news."Said Frankie

"Good news is?"Asked Lagoona

"Good news is this ship is not gonna explode."Said Frankie

"Bad news?"Asked Ghoulia

"The ship will fall into the ocean in 5 minutes."Said Frankie

"LET'S GO!"Shouted Abbey and she's run with the ghouls with re-programmed Green Humanoid Huntron out from the Meganite.

At Kur City...

"You will never stop me!"Said Rabisu and Draculaura now in Daiyokai form use spinning attack and clear

the Blue Vampires out of her way to Rabisu.

"NOOOOOO!"Shouted Rabisu and Draculaura use her wings make a scar at his chest and Rabisu fall on the ground.

"Let's help the others!"Said Draculaura and she's fly to Sunga and use her Sonic Boom knock Rani Nagi and Maurya out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rani Nagi and Maurya

"Thanks for the help."Said Sunga and he's go with Draculaura to find the other.

"You will die here!"Said Pazuzu and he's create Tornado Drill upon his head and throw it to Nefara.

"NOOOOOO!"Shouted Nefara and then Sunga jump to grab Pazuzu and use his tail hit at his face.

"2 down 2 to find."Said Draculaura and she's go with Sunga and Nefara to find Clawdeen and Cleo.

"ROARRR!"

"Sound like Clawdeen!"Said Draculaura and then Clawdeen appear in the Daiyokai form and step on body of Lamashthu.

"Hi ghouls... and Sunga."Said Clawdeen

"You beat the Queen of the Werecat by youself?"Asked Draculaura

"Of course!"Said Clawdeen

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kur and he was threw out from the arena and fall in front of them.

"CLEO!"Said The Ghouls and they go inside the arena.

"Oh hey ghouls!"Said Cleo and she's carry her father with her.

"You defeated Kur by yourself?"Asked Nefara

"Yes but I can do that because some advise from dad."Said Cleo

"You are the perfect daughters that I want to have. Noe let's get back home."Said Ramses

Later at Cleo's house...

"And that we jump out and the Meganite is fall into the sea!"Said Frankie

"That was awesome!"Said Nefara

"Kick butt!"Said Sunga

"WOO-HOO!"Said Draculaura

"That was cool ghouls!"Said Clawdeen

"And you too Cleo you save you father from evil tyrannical dragon by yourself!"Said Lagoona

"That was awesome too!"Said Ghoulia and she's hug Cleo.

"And now we got new robot servant!"Said Abbey and she's show them the re-programmed Green Humanoid Huntron.

"When I have the purple virus I will upload into him."Said Ghoulia

"You do so well. Now this is perfect time... for celebration."Said Ramses

"You mean have party?"Asked Cleo

"Of course and you can invite all of your boyfriends."Said Ramses

"WOO-HOO!"Said The Ghouls

"Let's party!"Said Frankie and they go prepare the food and collect the songs for the party. Later the party is started.

"WOO-HOO!"Said Clawdeen when she's dance with Thad.

"This is so fun!"Said Draculaura when she's dance with Clawd.

"This is the best party ever!"Said Frankie and she's accident fall on Jackson and accident kiss him.

"OOPS!"Said Frankie

"HAHAHAAA!"Said Ghoulia and Slow-Moe grab her and kiss her.

"Hey my ice princess miss me?"Asked Heath

"Let me guess... NO!"Said Abbey

"AWW!"Said Heath but then Abbey grab him and kiss him on his lips.

"You the best girlfriend ever Lagoona!"Said Gil

"You too Gil. The best boyfriend ever!"Said Lagoona and she's hig him.

"So... Nefara want to finish what we start in your room?"Asked Sunga

"Yes but after the party."Said Nefara and she and Sunga kiss each other.

"I'm heard everything now... that was awesome!you the coolest girlfriend ever!"Said Deuce

"Really?"Asked Cleo

"Yes you're my first and best girlfriend ever Cleo."Said Deuce

"OH!... Deuce!"Said Cleo and she's kiss him on his lips.

At Zerkai Moon the portal is open the Meganite come throught it.

"Mission failed!"Said Asag

"And now we had trap on the alien moon!"Said Phya

"What are we gonna do?"Asked Lanka and the the message from Ozar Code and Master Hunter are come and Asag open it.

"Come to my underwater factory and don't worry about Kur and the others members of your team. They're safe now."Said Ozar Code

"Including Queen Rani Nagi and her son?"Asked Lanka

"Yes... now come. Planet Earth is waiting for us to rule."Said Ozar Code 


End file.
